


Love in Subtle Clues

by everythingneedsrevision



Category: Hardy Boys - Franklin W. Dixon, Nancy Drew - Carolyn Keene, Nancy Drew/Hardy Boys Super Mysteries - Franklin W. Dixon & Carolyn Keene
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-05-14 01:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 89
Words: 22,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5724205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everythingneedsrevision/pseuds/everythingneedsrevision
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love isn't always in the big things. It's in the little ones.</p><p>Filling in the list of "100 Ways to Say I Love You" in the friendship and more of Frank and Nancy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pull Over. Let Me Drive for a While

**Author's Note:**

> I was working on updates for my other fics today and got to where I needed a palate cleanse. I tried hard to work Resort to Ruin, but after both of the darker worlds I was playing in, I couldn't get there. So I dug up this list I'd seen: http://p0ck3tf0x.tumblr.com/post/98502010026/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you
> 
> And I started filling in these as short fics with Frank and Nancy. This is probably going to be updated on an as needed basis.

* * *

“We've been at this for hours,” Nancy said, blinking her eyes as she studied the road. The sun had set too long ago, leaving them in the dark, searching for something that might not even be here. They'd lost their witness, their evidence, even their hope out here in these woods. “I think we may be driving in circles.”

Frank nodded. Joe had already fallen asleep in the back of the car, and Nancy envied him. He was exhausted, but he wasn't the only one.

“Here. Pull over,” Frank told her, and Nancy started to object. They still had gas, and they needed to keep looking. They weren't done yet. Susan could still be out there.

“We're not giving up.”

“No,” he agreed with a tired smile, “but let me drive for a while.”


	2. It Reminded Me of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nancy makes an interesting discovery on Frank's desk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should have picked a better "reminder," but this came out.

* * *

“What,” Nancy began, lifting up the figure from the corner of Frank's desk, “is this?”

Frank didn't look up from rummaging through the drawer. “I swear I had it all organized. This is what happens when Joe touches my stuff. He's my brother, and I love him, but I am so going to kill him. I can't find anything in this mess.”

“Hmm,” Nancy said, lifting up the figurine. “Maybe your secretary should help you.”

Frank bumped his head on the desk. “My what? Nancy, if you talked to some woman who claimed she was my secretary, you know she's lying. Joe and I don't have secretaries. Not even Mom is willing to do that for us.”

Nancy laughed. “Calm down, Hardy. I meant her.”

He looked at the small sculpture and grimaced. “I didn't think that was still out there. Must be Joe's idea of a joke.”

“What, you don't have a thing for slightly naughty looking secretaries? This one with the red hair and the notebook is kind of cute. Just the right kind for—”

“Nancy, don't say that,” Frank said as he grabbed the figure from her. He shook his head. “I'll never be able to look at her the same way again—and I got it because it reminded me of you.”

“Of me?” Nancy asked, surprised.

“Yeah. The notebook and the pen? I always imagined she was you, interviewing a witness. I know you use a voice recorder sometimes, but it did seem like you. Especially with the hair and the eyes and even that bit of a smile...” Frank got red. “Never mind. I'll put it away.”

“Don't,” Nancy told him, taking another look at the woman on the small pedestal. “I like it.”


	3. It's My Treat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief conversation about a restaurant bill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to start with something light and not the update I've been struggling with, so I went for the next one on the list.

* * *

“Oh, no, you don't,” Nancy said, snatching the paper from the tray before either Frank or Joe could make a grab for it. “You are in my town. That makes it my treat.”

Joe shrugged. “Fine. Saves us a few bucks, I guess.”

Frank looked at his brother and then at Nancy. “I don't think you should. We're capable of paying our own way, and it's not like we've ever been able to have you in Bayport for it to be our turn to treat you. We'll just split it. That's fair.”

“Let it go,” Joe advised. “It's not a big deal. We should get back to work. I'll go get the car.”

Frank watched his brother leave before turning back to Nancy. Studying her for a long moment, he finally asked, “This isn't... a feminist thing, is it? Needing to pay your own way?”

“You're the one who has to pay his own way. Are you feeling a little emasculated?”

He winced. That was not what he'd wanted her to think—and not the point at all. “No. It's not about dominance or gender equality. I don't have to prove I've got money. Neither do you.”

“Exactly,” Nancy said, adding her card to the check. “I'm doing this because I want to.”

She held his gaze, things unspoken lingering between them, and in the end, they both turned away, with Frank muttering a sheepish, “Thank you.”


	4. Come Here. Let Me Fix It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank needs a little help getting ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was way too cute not to do.

* * *

“This is ridiculous,” Frank muttered, fighting with his tie. “You'd think I haven't done this thousands of times. I know how to tie a tie. I taught Joe, for crying out loud, but now that I need to do it, I can't.”

Nancy looked over at him, a smile overtaking her face as she saw him struggling. It wasn't funny, really it wasn't, but somehow, it was endearing. He was so frustrated, and frustrated wasn't something Frank showed that often, so when he did, it was always a little interesting to watch. Plus, there was Frank Hardy, world famous detective, a man who'd faced death in so many ways, some of the worst criminals the world had ever known, thwarted by a simple piece of fabric.

“Come here,” she said. “Let me fix it.”

“I don't need help.”

She laughed. “Oh, really? That is the saddest knot I have ever seen. The ones I did for dad when I was a little girl were better than this.”

Frank rolled his eyes. “Fine, but if you say one word of this to Joe...”

She lifted a finger over her mouth, smiling. “My lips are sealed.”


	5. I'll Walk You Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not necessary, but the offer is made anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've seen a fic like this idea before, and I think it was based on canon, so I tried not to copy it. I went for humorous instead.
> 
> And I was hoping this would get me past the block I'm having on Far from Home and how awful I felt after work today.

* * *

“It's getting late,” Nancy said with a yawn. She reached up to cover her mouth, giving both Hardys an apologetic smile. “I'm sorry. I'm not sure I can do any more tonight. We'll have to start early in the morning.”

Joe nodded. “Same here. I could sleep standing up.”

“Go ahead and lie down,” Frank told him. “I'll walk Nancy back to her room.”

“Sounds good,” Joe said, yawning and stumbling his way to the back bedroom. He almost fell, and Frank just stood there, watching and shaking his head.

“Looks like Joe was the one who needed the escort,” Nancy observed, amused, and Frank smiled at her. “You don't have to walk me back to my room. It's only across the hall.”

“After what Joe just did?” Frank shook his head. “You might never make it.”

She laughed, rolling her eyes as she took his arm. “Well, I do admire the sentiment and the chivalry, even if I don't need it.”

“I know you don't need it,” Frank told her. “That doesn't change me _wanting_ to do it.”


	6. Have a Good Day at Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An older Frank and Nancy meet to discuss his work. And other things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit more... overt, and not really sure about it, since innuendo's not really my forte. It's also longer.
> 
> And I forgot to say this before, but these fics aren't necessarily connected. I'll probably pull from more than one universe or plot line along the way. I think this is an alternate universe type one.

* * *

“That suit is wearing you,” Nancy observed, taking in Frank's appearance and shaking her head. He must be tired, though judging from the headlines, she had a fairly good idea what was keeping him from sleep these days.

“Yeah,” Frank muttered. “Couple more days like this and it'll be molded to my skin.”

“That bad, huh?”

He leaned back in his chair. “What I wouldn't give for the simple sort of thing we investigated when we were kids. Those days seem so... easy. I feel like it was almost a game back then. Now we're in the real world. I miss being a kid.”

Nancy nodded. “Well, we all have to grow up sometime. Some of us do it better than others.”

Frank eyed her. “That sounds like such a Joe line, though you're missing the flirtatious tone. Or the ego. Not that you didn't—I mean—You look good—that is—Never mind.”

She smiled. “You don't have to apologize. Or backpedal. I just wish I could return the compliment. You really are a mess today.”

He grunted, reaching for his coffee. Nancy reached over and took his hand before it got the cup. “Look, I'm not just here to give you grief about your appearance or pay for a breakfast you have no intention of eating. Let me help. I don't care how—I know you can't jeopardize the investigation, so you don't even have to share details, but even if you're not interested in a pair of fresh eyes, I hope you won't turn down the company and support of a friend.”

Frank smiled. “I would never do that.”

“Good,” she said with a grin.

* * *

“That's two days in a row you've bought me breakfast, Drew,” Frank said as he sat down at the cafe table. “Should I be worried about you having some kind of ulterior motive here?”

She laughed. “I thought we agreed you were taking the support of a friend. Friends make sure other friends eat breakfast. And change their suits.”

He looked down at the one he was wearing and smiled. “I thought about letting that one grow into my skin, but I didn't like the color much.”

“This one is nicer, but even it doesn't deserve that,” Nancy told him. “I think you need some time out of the suit—and I'm going to see that you get it.”

Frank eyed her. “Now, if I were Joe, I might take those words as... well...”

She shrugged. “Maybe you should.”

“Well, that's one hell of a line,” Frank said after a moment. She grinned back at him, enjoying his surprise.

“We're not kids anymore.”

“No, we're not.”

“Consider it a bit of extra impetus to solve your case. And eat your breakfast.” She leaned over and kissed his cheek. “Have a good day at work, Frank.”


	7. I Dreamt About You Last Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank admits to dreaming about Nancy. He just wished it was a good dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember how I said there would be AU versions of these snippets? This one is set in a universe I keep telling myself I wasn't going to write in. It has some... really unpleasant elements. Still, this one managed to get through, with only hints of the bad stuff. So it's a bit sweet, mostly bittersweet, but maybe cute?

* * *

“Frank?” Nancy asked, walking up behind him. She saw him jerk and winced. She hadn't done that in a long time, and she hadn't wanted to bring that back to him.

“I shouldn't have come here,” he said, shaking his head. “I thought... I thought it was all gone, that I was over it, but being here again...”

“The nightmares are back again?” Nancy finished, hating the idea. If they were, that meant he'd always choose to stay away, and she didn't want that. She'd missed him so much over the years, sometimes wishing her father had never hired Fenton Hardy. Not that she wanted to deny Joe his brother or Laura and Fenton their son, but she'd lost her friend in the process.

Frank nodded. “Yeah... I don't know, Nancy. If I'm going to dream about you, can't it be a _good_ dream? Something fun we did together or...”

“Or...?” She met his eyes, wondering if he ever dreamed about her in other ways, maybe even romantic ones. She knew they weren't like that. She had Ned, and Frank... Well, he always said he was too damaged to date anyone.

“Sometimes I wish I wasn't so screwed up,” he said, leaning his head against hers. “I don't want to remember the bad anymore. That ended when I was twelve. You... Your stubbornness got me away from it, so why isn't that the part I remember? The part I dream about? Why do I have to remember the bad? I can hear him threatening you—”

“You saved me,” she reminded Frank. “That man never hurt me because of you.”

Frank snorted. “I thought you were the one who saved me. You know, breaking in and—”

She put her fingers over his lips. “We saved each other. Maybe we can even do it again.”

He frowned, and she forced a smile. “I missed you—missed my friend. So... We'll hang out, help you make a lot more good memories here in River Heights to shut out the bad, and maybe you can have good dreams for a change.”

He smiled at her. “I'd like that.”


	8. Take My Seat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A crowded subway train with Frank, Nancy, and Joe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one could be any universe, really, even canon.

* * *

Another passenger bumped up against Nancy, this one grinning at her as he did, practically coping a feel as he passed by. She grimaced, making a face and regretting her decision to stand. She should have taken a seat, but she thought better on her feet and was still puzzling over that last bit of evidence.

Two girls passed by, knocking her forward and almost into the Hardys. Joe grinned up at her. “Want to sit in my lap, Nancy?”

She rolled her eyes. “I'm fine.”

Frank rose, gesturing to his now empty chair. “Take my seat.”

“Frank, you don't have to do that.”

He just shrugged, taking her spot. The train lurched as it took a curve, and the crowd dumped her into the chair.

“You'd be in Frank's lap now if he hadn't moved,” Joe teased, smiling at her.

A traitorous part of her wondered if that would have been the better chair.


	9. I Saved You a Piece

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank is late to the party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, this one tried to go into things with a lot more angst. And then it wanted to spawn another fic when I'm already having trouble with updates.

* * *

“I guess I'm a bit late to the celebration.”

“Just a bit, Hardy?” Nancy asked, hoping she still sounded teasing and not bitter. She'd almost thought that he wasn't coming at all. She knew they had separate lives and separate friends, and some of their mutual acquaintances weren't that fond of Frank, but she'd still hoped to see him despite everything.

He forced a smile. “Can I get a pass if I blame it on a case? It's not like I wanted to miss out on Hannah's cake.”

“Yeah, Joe made sure he got his fair share earlier,” Nancy agreed, not sure where the younger Hardy had disappeared to in among the other guests. “But I saved you a piece.”

Frank sat down next to her. “Thank you, Nancy.”


	10. I'm Sorry for Your Loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nancy usually visits her mother's grave alone. Not this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I knew this was where this one would end up as soon as I saw the line, but it was difficult to write all the same.

* * *

“I'm sorry.”

Nancy looked up, frowning. She'd almost forgotten that she had company here for a change. She didn't know how long she'd stood, staring at the headstone, not really able to talk or say anything despite the flowers she'd set in front of it. She was used to coming alone. Her father did his grieving and remembering on his own. They came together for certain occasions, but this wasn't one of them. She'd come without a special date to mark, just needing to remember after a bad case.

Had she invited Frank or had he invited himself? She wasn't sure, but she didn't mind, either. She didn't know that she really wanted to be alone right now.

“I don't know what I'd do if we lost Mom,” Frank admitted, shaking his head. “I don't like thinking about it. I... I wish there was something I could do for you, but I know there isn't.”

“You're here,” she said, reaching over to take his hand. “That helps... more than you know.”


	11. You Can Have Half

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank joins Nancy for a case and lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suppose it should have been Nancy sharing the sandwich. Or something of Hannah's. I think I'm biased toward sweet gestures from Frank, though.

* * *

“You mind?” Frank asked, gesturing to the sandwich he'd just started unwrapping. Nancy shook her head, waving him on.

“I'm fine. I've already eaten. Go ahead.” “Thanks,” Frank told her, taking a bite and swallowing it down with a speed more like his brother's.

“I swear I haven't had time to eat in three days, and normally Joe actually makes time, but since he's working another case...”

“You know, he's right. You can't survive without him,” Nancy said, teasing. “You'd starve.”

Frank rolled his eyes, but he did smile. “True, sometimes it feels that way, but that's more because of the work I do. I don't get a lot of breaks. I shouldn't even be talking to you right now, but since I think what we're working on is actually connected...”

“I'm glad you came,” Nancy said. She leaned over him to get a better look at the file and then her stomach rumbled.

“I thought you weren't hungry.”

“Apparently, my stomach disagrees,” Nancy muttered, flushing. She looked at her watch. “And it was hours ago. I didn't realize that much time had passed since I ate.” 

“It's okay,” Frank told her, breaking the sandwich in two pieces. “You can have half.”


	12. Take My Coat. It's Cold Outside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nancy and Frank on a stakeout when the suspects split up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't done one of these in a while. I just... wasn't capable of fluff. And I really hated the first attempt I made at filling this one. It had the Ned/triangle thing to it, and I didn't see the need to add to that stuff. So I had to finally find a good way to write it that was nothing like the first attempt.
> 
> That's this. I'm not thrilled with it, either, but I still think it's better than the other one.

* * *

“You know, I think we spend the most time together when we're on stakeouts,” Nancy observed, and Frank laughed a little, shaking his head at the idea. She shifted in her seat, wishing they'd had a bit more time before they tailed their suspect to this house. She was still in her tank top and shorts, and night was settling in with a chill she did not need.

“Cases are always going to come first with us,” Frank said, and she looked at him, concerned by the tone he used.

“Something wrong?”

He started to shake his head but stopped. “I think our guy is on the move.”

“He's not the only one,” Nancy said, pointing to the side of the house. “Someone's over there. You take the car and follow him. I'll wait here.”

Frank frowned, but she wasn't going to let him talk her out of this. “I'll be fine. I've got a phone in case something happens. Besides, the rental is in your name and you'll be responsible for it and—”

“Fine,” Frank cut her off before she could finish the whole list of reasons she figured she'd need to convince him. He reached behind him and passed her a folded up mess of fabric. 

“Take this.”

“What?”

“It's cold out there. If you're staying here, you take my jacket.”

Nancy grinned at him, tempted to kiss his cheek before jumping out of the car.


	13. Sorry I'm Late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nancy meets up with Frank and Joe. She's late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short thing. As I was about to post it, I had much different idea of how to fill it. Maybe someday I'll go through all the alternate ideas I had, but for now, here is a real small bit of fluff.

* * *

“Sorry I'm late,” Nancy said, slipping into the booth next to Joe. He gave her a slight look, and she frowned, wondering if she really was too late this time. She'd had things to take care of before she left, but she'd promised she'd be here. She never abandoned a case. She didn't know why they would have thought that she would.

“It's fine,” Frank told her. “We hadn't gotten started yet.”

“Are you sure?” Nancy asked, looking over at Joe.

“Don't mind him,” Frank told her. “He's just afraid you sitting next to him will ruin the flirtation he had going with the waitress. Come sit next to me, and he'll start smiling again.”

Nancy switched sides, settling in beside Frank. “You're sure it's not a problem that I'm late?”

Frank's hand brushed against hers. “Not at all.”


	14. Can I Have This Dance?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nancy's feeling a little down at a wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Normally I use the dialogue prompt directly in the story somewhere, but this one... I couldn't bring myself to have the character say it like that. So it is slightly different.
> 
> Now maybe I can write a longer update. Or I will fall asleep trying.

* * *

_I suppose it could have been worse,_ Nancy thought. _I could have been stuck in one of those bridesmaids' gowns._ Huge, way over the top with taffeta, in the worst color ever, they seemed designed to humiliate that woman's friends—who probably wouldn't speak to her after all this was done.

Still, she still couldn't make herself happy to be here, at a wedding halfway across the country, watching one of her father's old friends' daughters get married. It wasn't that she was all that envious—she wasn't ready for marriage and would much rather be chasing down a mystery—but she didn't know anyone here but her father. He was off in the side of the room, talking business of some kind.

She sighed. She couldn't help feeling bored and... maybe a little lonely.

She emptied her glass of punch, wondering how much longer this party was going to last.

“Fancy meeting you here,” a voice said next to her, and she found herself staring at Frank Hardy, of all people.

“What are you doing here?”

“Oh, the bride's father used to work with Dad, so he said we should come. Joe took the opportunity to find himself a bridesmaid or two, and I'm not really sure why I came—it's not like I can stop Joe or anything—but I'm here.”

He was, and he looked good, too. She put down her cup and held out a hand. “Well, since you are here and all...”

“What?”

“Let's dance.”


	15. I Made Your Favorite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nancy has a housewarming party and made something special for a last minute guest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided that if I could write one of these, even if I had to go angsty to do it, I should. One a day is still a better accomplishment than nothing while I try to bang my head against updates for my longer fics.

* * *

“You're lucky we were even close to the neighborhood for your little party,” Joe teased, loading his plate high with food. “Not that we'd ever turn down a party, right, Frank?”

Frank nodded, though he was more subdued, fatigue showing in small ways to the people who knew him. Joe was in too good a mood to let that same thing stop him, especially when there was food around, but Nancy got the feeling that Frank would rather be sleeping off their last case than trying to be social right now.

“I'm glad you came,” she said, touching his shoulder gently. She made sure she got him to look at her before she went back into the kitchen for the last part of the meal. “What kind of housewarming would be complete without all of my friends?”

Frank gave her a smile, and she went back into the kitchen, grabbing her final dish. She set it down near him. “There. Last one. It's Hannah's recipe, but I made it, so probably not that good—”

“Like Frank is going to complain,” Joe said. “That's his favorite.”

Frank nodded. “And not that popular with other people, so I'm not sure why you went to the trouble of making it.”

She tried not to let herself blush as she sat back down. “Well... I didn't know that you'd be able to come... so I made your favorite as a way of... having everyone here.”

“I think I'm jealous,” Joe said. “You didn't make _my_ favorite.”

“You eat anything,” Frank reminded him, and Joe shrugged, laughing in agreement. Bess asked him a question, and he got caught up in conversation with the rest of the table. Frank's eyes stayed on Nancy. “Thank you.”

She let their hands touch underneath the table. “You're welcome.”


	16. It's Okay. I Couldn't Sleep Anyway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nancy makes a late night phone call and regrets it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I won't get to any larger updates before work, so I wrote one of these instead. I've kind of meant to do this one like this since I first looked at the list, but silly me, I'm doing them in order.

* * *

The moment the call connected, she ended it, swearing at herself and her stupidity. She knew better. She shouldn't call, and not for this, not now. She was being an idiot, and she knew it, so she didn't need anyone to tell her that. She was just so frustrated...

The phone rang, making her jerk, and she looked down to see he'd called her back. She grimaced, but she'd better answer it. Otherwise he'd keep calling, since she normally didn't call for stupid reasons and she would worry him if she didn't pick up.

“Nancy? Are you okay? It's... late.”

She almost smacked herself. “I'm sorry. I know it is—but I forgot all about the time difference, and I shouldn't have, and I shouldn't even have called. I'm sorry I woke you.”

“Don't worry about it,” Frank told her. “I wasn't asleep anyway. What do you need?”

“I don't... I should let you—”

“I told you—I'm not asleep. I wasn't. You didn't wake me. I'm here. What did you want to talk about? What do you need?”

She took a deep breath and told him.


	17. Watch Your Step

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's their only means of escape, but it's far from safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They actually kind of both said it without saying it this time. :)
> 
> Also... I suppose I might be willing to be talked into an extension of any of these, if so prodded.

* * *

“Wait,” Frank said, eying the boards with a frown. They didn't look safe, and he wouldn't do this if he had any other choice. He didn't trust the wood. Most of it had already rotted through. “Let me go first.”

“Frank, that's crazy,” Nancy said, having seen the same thing he had. “Those boards—”

“If they can hold my weight, they'll hold yours,” Frank told her. “It'll be okay. Let me do it.”

“Or you could let me go first,” she said. “I am lighter and more likely to get across. I can bring back help if we need it.”

A loud crash came from the other room, and Frank shook his head. “They're coming. We have to go. Let me go first.”

Nancy looked at the boards again, doubtful. “I don't—”

“If they hold me, they'll hold you,” he insisted. “I should go first.”

She relented, though she was still worried. Honestly, so was he. “Be careful.”

He nodded before he stepped forward, testing it against his weight. It held, and he took another step. He held out a hand to her. “Let's go.”


	18. Here, Drink This. You'll Feel Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank gets a bit of nursing after being captured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't want to do any of my updates today. It's my day off, and I should, but there's a terrible storm, and I'm depressed. I did this, but I'm not sure what else I might do, since progress seems beyond me.

* * *

“Frank?”

He heard a voice and opened his eyes to the sound of someone letting out a breath in relief. He knew that particular sound too well. He frowned, trying to place himself and the voice. “Nancy?”

“Yeah, it's me,” she said, giving him a bright, if worried smile. He must have been out for a while to earn one of those. He couldn't remember what led up to this, not even much of the case, though if she was here, there must have been one. “You took a really bad hit to the head. I was... concerned.”

That, Frank thought, was Nancy-speak for scared and unwilling to admit it.

“I don't—what happened?”

“The usual,” she said, almost laughing. “We were investigating, managed to get too close when they were about to reveal something important, and they took us prisoner. We've been down here ever since.”

“In a dark, creepy basement without a way out,” Frank finished, getting a nod from her. “That sounds like the usual, all right.”

“Here,” Nancy said. “Drink this. It's not much, just some water from a leaky pipe, but it should help. We have to get you back on your feet so we can get out of here.”


	19. Can I Hold Your Hand?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nancy meets the neighbor boy under the tree again. He's hurt, and she's worried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason, in my fit of depression and not writing yesterday, I almost went back to the universe in part seven and started writing more of it. So... While I don't really want to start another project as I am afraid of not finishing any of the ones I currently have, I am making it one of these.
> 
> Remind me to add this to the list of ones I can/should do alternate ones for.

* * *

Nancy sat down next to the boy at the tree, giving him a smile as she did. She wasn't sure she'd see him today—he'd missed yesterday and the day before, and she was starting to get worried about him, especially since she didn't think he ate anything except what she was able to sneak him. He was small and thin and she wasn't sure if he was older than her or younger.

“Hey,” she said, taking out some of Hannah's cookies and holding them out to him. He reached for one and stopped, curling back up against himself and shivering. He had lost color there, and she thought he was sick. “What's wrong?”

He shifted, closing his eyes. “I shouldn't be out here. He'll get mad again.”

Nancy thought “he” was the boy's father, but there were a lot of men coming and going from that house, and she didn't like the looks of any of them. “Is he home?”

“No. Not right now. He left me with... with the one that always falls asleep when he's done.”

Nancy frowned, but she didn't want to spook him and make him run like he did the other day, not when he was sick and maybe hurt. He seemed to be in a lot of pain. “I'm Nancy. You didn't tell me your name yet.”

“I... I don't know... It's... whatever they want to call me.”

She shook her head. That was wrong. “What does he call you?”

The boy swallowed. “I... As a name or what he really says? Because I don't want to repeat what he calls me. It's... It's mean and makes me feel... sick.”

Nancy knew she had to do something about this, though she didn't know what, not yet. She could tell her dad about this house and what she'd seen, and she'd get him out of there. She swore it. “Should we pick a name for you?”

He frowned. “I... It might be Frank.”

“Okay,” she agreed, smiling at him again. “I can call you Frank. I'm glad I met you. Did you want to take Hannah's cookies with you? I don't need this many, and I know you liked them last time.”

Frank lowered his head. “Can't. I'll get in trouble.”

Nancy checked her watch. Her father wouldn't be home for hours yet. “Maybe you should come with me to my house and—”

“No!” He scrambled to his feet, and she could see a dark mark on his side through the white of his shirt. He took a step and stumbled, and she rushed over to his side. He wheezed a couple breaths, and she was worried he wouldn't get back up again. He looked up at her. “If I go with you, he'll hurt you.”

“Okay,” Nancy said, helping him back against the tree so he could rest again. “Just... stay here. Don't move. Don't hurt yourself. We'll figure something out, I swear.”

He looked at her, dark eyes full of pain. “Nancy...”

“Yes?”

“You...” He stopped, and she wasn't sure what he said after it was what he had started to say first, but she was just glad he was talking to her and not running away again. “Can I hold your hand?”

She nodded, slipping her hand in his. She scooted closer, helping him to lean his head on her shoulder. “We're going to make it so you're safe, Frank. I promise you that.”

He shuddered, tightening his grip on her hand.


	20. You Can Borrow Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nancy needs something she's forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking a lot about taking the two AU pieces from seven and nineteen and making them into their own story or series. I'd have to add alternate versions of the two of them, or I could leave them and do a series of alternates... I'm not sure. I'm just not sure I can avoid the AU story I was trying to not write.

* * *

“Don't we have like a list? A required kit that we as detectives always have to have with us?” Nancy grumbled, rummaging through her things. “I should have packed all of that, right? It's just second nature, and yet, here I am, miles from home, without half of what I should have.”

Frank looked over at her, amused. He smiled at the fuss she was making, unable to help himself. “You know—you are staying at our house. You're talking to us, and while I am not one to brag—”

“I am,” Joe interrupted, grinning. “Frank and I have a bit of a reputation as detectives. I mean, I'm more popular than Frank is—”

“Joe—”

“And we have everything you could possibly need,” Joe told her, grinning. “Question is... what are you going to do to get it?”

Frank shoved his brother, rolling his eyes. He went to Nancy's side. “Here. You can use mine.”


	21. You Might Like This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank has an unusual sort of offer for Nancy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is... well, it is a sequel to Possession is Nine-Tenths. I guess it should be separate, but I liked it too much not to use it, and I was tired of struggling to figure out what to do for this prompt. This was all I had, so I went with it.

* * *

“What exactly is this?” Nancy asked, picking up the shirt with a frown. “Because if you are expecting me to take over all laundry duties in this house, Franklin Hardy, you should know that you married the wrong woman.”

Frank laughed, and she glared at him, not sure what he found so funny about all of this. He had left a huge pile of shirts all over the bedroom, and she was not cleaning them up. “I thought you could take your pick.”

“Excuse me?”

He smiled, coming toward her and pulling her into his arms. “Well, since you liked my _other_ shirt so much you kept it for years... I thought you might enjoy having your choice of any them. That way I know which ones I should put away and which ones to leave for you.”

She smiled, tempted to laugh herself. “You know... We're married now. There's such a thing as communal property. What's yours is mine, right?”

“Right,” he agreed, kissing her.


	22. It's Not Heavy. I'm Stronger Than I Look

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It should have been impossible, too heavy for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I am... so completely shameless with this. Yes, I knew I planned on this concept for this prompt since I dug up the list again, but I didn't always plan on it being in the All the Broken Pieces universe.
> 
> So... yes, **_spoilers_** if one hasn't read that one. It kind of stands alone, though.
> 
> Let's just say... Writing so much gen got to me, and I wanted the shippier outlet, even if this could still just be friendship.

* * *

Frank rubbed at his head, looking pained and confused at the same time. Nancy winced to see it, wishing she could do more to take that away, but she couldn't work miracles. Frank needed time to heal from what had happened, and she understood him not wanting any drugs to do it, even if it hurt a lot more to try and cope without them.

“I still don't understand,” he said. “I know I won't ever get all of that time back because of what they did and the drugs they kept me on, but I don't know how I got out of that room. I... I had a dream that I saw you in there, but when I woke up, I was alone.”

“I know,” Nancy said, “and for that, I'm sorry. I didn't want to leave you, but I knew I couldn't carry you all the way to the door. I just hoped that if I got you out of there and close enough that I could try again after I'd rested. And I wanted to try and get help if I could. I never meant to be gone for that long. It... just happened.”

Frank stared at her. She fidgeted. She knew she had a lot to make up for, not being there over the last year for one thing, but she got the feeling she'd be atoning for that last mistake for a long time. “I really am sorry—”

“You carried me? All that way?”

She shrugged. “You were heavy, and I did have a hard time, but it wasn't impossible. Just... difficult. I'm... Well, I had adrenaline on my side, but I'm also stronger than I look.”

He nodded, but he seemed to be struggling with it still, and she closed her eyes, trying to find the right words this time.

“I _am_ sorry for leaving you,” Nancy told him. “I never would have done it if I thought there was any other way and I don't—”

“Nancy, I'm not mad at you,” Frank said, and she barely had a moment to take that in before he had her crushed against him in an embrace that had to hurt given all his various wounds. “Thank you.”

“You would have done it for me.”

He nodded against her, but he didn't let her go.


	23. I'll Wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nancy has a visitor. Too bad she's still got work to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have I mentioned lately that I hate my job? Because I do, with a passion. I think, because of work, I will only manage to get one of these done now despite wanting to write after getting home, and if I'm fortunate, after I sleep, I might squeeze in another short one like this before work tomorrow. Ugh.

* * *

“You know,” a familiar voice teased from the doorway, “I'm not sure if there's an actual person behind all those files or not. You look like you're drowning in work.”

Nancy grimaced, wishing she could smile at her friend, since it was so good to see him. Unfortunately, he was right. “I think I kind of am. It's so good to see you, Frank, but I won't be able to spend any time with you until I've cleared a lot more of this mess out.”

“I'm not in a hurry. I just wanted to see you.”

“Hardly my best side,” Nancy admitted. She looked at her desk. “It is going to take me hours to make any progress here.”

“I'll wait.”

“You could be waiting forever,” she said, picking up another folder from the pile.

“For you, I would.”

Her cheeks got hot, and she dropped her papers, completely distracted from work by his words.


	24. Just Because

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank gives Nancy a gift. She wants to know why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried, really I did, to do one of these before coming down completely with the migraine, but the initial headache prevented fluff and I knew I wanted this prompt to be fluff. So I'm finally getting to it now.

* * *

“What is this for?” Nancy asked, eying the small package with suspicion. She didn't remember any special occasions coming up—no holidays, no birthdays, no random anniversaries—that would explain why Frank had just given her a present.

“Just because.”

She turned around to face him, arms folded over her chest. “People don't get presents 'just because.' There is always a reason for it. It's not my birthday. It's not yours. It's not a holiday. I can't think of any kind of anniversary... Is it one I don't remember? Or some obscure holiday I've forgotten? Or a prank?”

“Listen to you,” he said with an amused smile. “Such a suspicious little mind you have there, Miss Drew. Sometimes people do things without a reason. Sometimes it's just because they want to, because they care.”

“So this is because you care?”

He shrugged, still smiling. “Maybe.”


	25. Look Both Ways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Advice and love go hand and hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a very fluffy AU-ish piece. I couldn't think of a better way to do this prompt, though.

* * *

“You know what you have to do, don't you?” Nancy asked, stopping to give the jacket another adjustment. She fixed the zipper and frowned, looking worried.

“Yes,” the girl said, frustrated, looking up at her with what came dangerously close to a glare. “I will look both ways. And check twice. I know the rules. I can walk on my own. I'm not a baby.”

“Your mother only reminds you because she worries,” Frank said, putting his hands on his daughter's shoulders. “And because she knows the kind of trouble little girls can get into, having been one herself.”

Nancy rolled her eyes. “Like girls have a monopoly on trouble. I seem to remember you and your brother getting into plenty of scrapes yourself.”

“We did,” Frank agreed, going over to kiss his wife's cheek. “But you were with us for a lot of them, too.”

Their daughter was still young enough to giggle when she saw the kiss. She clapped her hands together and smiled. “You two love each other very much, right?”

“Yes, and we love you just as much,” Nancy told her. “Which is why we want you being careful and looking both ways when you cross the street.”

“Okay, okay, I get it,” she said, wrapping her arms around both her parents. “I will.”


	26. I'm Sorry. I Didn't Mean To

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dialogue exchange.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sat down to sneak in a bit of writing before work, and this... happened. It refused to tell me which speaker was which and kept flipping back and forth, since I could see Frank and Nancy in pretty much either role, so... I'm leaving it as is.

* * *

“I didn't think you were going to come.”

“I almost didn't. I didn't think you'd want me to.”

“Admittedly, that was one of the worst fights we've ever had, but... As many years of friendship as we have shouldn't end like that, no matter how much it hurts. No matter how wrong what you said was.”

“I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you.”

“But you still think you were right.”

“Sometimes the truth does hurt.”

“Maybe you shouldn't have come.”

“Maybe not, but I couldn't make it worse by lying. That doesn't solve anything. It just puts us back where we were without fixing anything, and that's not what either of us really wants, is it?”

“No.”

“I _am_ sorry I hurt you. I'm not sorry about what I said... I can't help it. I do think—you belong with me, that's what I know, and I'm sick of pretending I don't believe that.”


	27. Try Some

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nancy only thinks she's not hungry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some cute fluff. I need to write the epilogue for Resort to Ruin, but I'm having trouble getting into the mind set. So I tried fluff. I might have to update something else instead, though.

* * *

“Here. Try some.”

Nancy waved the offer away with her hand, still flipping through the files. “I told you, Frank, I'm not hungry. I just want to find this guy.”

“I think this is the main difference between working with you and working with Joe. He'd already have eaten all of it, and I'd never have to prompt him once,” Frank said, amused. He put the plate back in front of her. “I don't think I should have to tell you the importance of maintaining your health and stamina during a case. Breaks are necessary and so is proper food and hydration.”

“That so sounds like a Joe argument, mixed with your kind of logic.”

“He's my brother. He rubs off on me a little sometimes,” Frank agreed. “Come on. Try some. You know you should. Besides... I got the recipe from Hannah.”

“You made this?” Nancy asked, all thoughts from the file forgotten. “With one of Hannah's recipes?”

“Yes. And there isn't much left, so you'd better try it while you can.”

She took the plate, smiling at him. “You know, if you'd said that first...”

“I didn't actually think telling you I made it would be a factor in its favor.”

“Of course it would,” she said, taking her first bite. “Oh, this is perfect. Better than Hannah's.”

He stared at her, frowning like he didn't believe her at all. He might not, since Hannah was believed to be one of the best cooks ever, but she did like the food. “You're kidding.”

She shook his head. “You made it. That makes it perfect.”


	28. Drive Safely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nancy's about to leave, and Frank is a little worried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently, I would rather write angst, because this almost ended with an accident.

* * *

“Okay, I have got to get some sleep,” Nancy said, standing up with a yawn. She grabbed her jacket from the bed and started pulling it on. “I'll see you guys tomorrow. Bright and early. Sound good?”

Joe grunted, already half asleep on the other bed. Frank shook his head at his brother, but Nancy just smiled at him, thinking how like Joe that was.

“Are you sure you want to go?” Frank asked. “It is late, and Joe's hogging one bed, but you could stay here and then you wouldn't have to drive.”

“It's only a few minutes away. I'll be fine. And I'm not depriving you of your bed. I don't know if you'd give yourself an excuse to stay up all night working or if you'd have to share with... um... that, but it'll be fine. I'm okay to drive.”

Frank nodded. “It's just... Never mind. Just drive safe, okay?”

Nancy smiled at him, trying to decide if his worry was cute or not. “Always, Frank.”


	29. Well, What Do You Want to Do?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dialogue fluff, I guess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one where it could have gone either way and I didn't feel like figuring out who said what, so very short.

* * *

“No cases. No appointments. Nowhere to be. Just you and me and a full day of doing whatever we feel like doing. So... What do you want to do?”

“I don't know. I haven't really thought about it. What do you want to do?”

“Not fair. I asked you first.”

“Does that really matter? Whatever you want to do is fine with me.”


	30. One More Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank reads.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost did this with Frank and Nancy and a kid, but... apparently I wanted angst, so this came out instead.

* * *

“You know she can't hear you, right? She's in a coma.”

Frank didn't look up from the book in his hands. “Actually, doctors and scientists disagree about the level to which coma patients are aware of the world around them. No one has conclusively proven what, exactly, people in comas experience. Some relate having been aware of almost the entire time they were in the coma. They could hear everything, just not respond to it. There is a reason most doctors encourage family members to speak to coma patients. It's not just for their sake.”

“You keep believing that if you want. She's never going to wake up.”

Frank had been told that, but it wasn't about whether or not Nancy woke up again. Of course he wanted that, but he wasn't going to leave even if she didn't. “What matters is being here with her. I don't expect you to understand that.”

As if to show agreement with that statement, the door almost slammed shut with the departure of the room's third occupant. Frank gave Nancy a small smile, despite her being unable to see it.

“Looks like it's just you and me again. How about... one more chapter?”


	31. Be Careful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some parting advice mixed with humor and a plea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet this time. It didn't really have any other way to be.

* * *

“Nancy?”

Frank's voice stopped her just before the door, and she paused, palm on the handle as she turned back to look at him. “Yes?”

“Be careful.”

She laughed. “Has anyone ever told you that you worry too much?”

“Only Joe. Only every day,” Frank answered, lowering his head with a sheepish smile. “Still... I can't help it, and you're almost as big a trouble magnet as he is, so please—be careful.”

She smiled at him. “I'll be fine. I promise.”

“Heard that before,” Frank muttered, but he still managed to smile back at her before she left.


	32. It Looks Good on You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An opinion is asked for and received.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, funny enough, I managed to go out of order last time, with number 99 as 31. I'm still at a loss to what to do to fix that, as the conversation for 31 would have been basically the same, leaving me without inspiration for "don't worry about me."
> 
> I went ahead to 32 instead. :)

* * *

“All right, I need an opinion.”

“An opinion?” Frank asked, not looking up from the computer screen. Nancy knew that he was busy working on their case, and she probably should just have asked Joe, but he had left earlier to pursue his own lead, and while she didn't want to say he was actually pursuing some other girl, she wouldn't be surprised if it was true.

“Bess talked me into buying this, but I've never worn it. I thought maybe it would work for tonight but I... I don't know. I'm nervous about it for some reason.”

Frank frowned, looking away from the screen, and when he did, he stopped and stared. Nancy grimaced.

“It's that bad?”

He shook his head. “No. Not bad. Not at all. I... It looks good on you. Very good.”

She smiled. “Thank you.”

He nodded, and she wasn't sure—it could have been from the reflection on the screen—but he might have gotten a little red when he looked away again.


	33. Close Your Eyes and Hold Out Your Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a trust exercise. Of a long-term sort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one is about as unsubtle as it gets, but I couldn't get the idea out of my head, so I wrote it like this, in all its non-subtle glory.

* * *

“Here,” Frank said, stopping them in the middle of their walk. “Right here.”

Nancy looked at him with a small frown. “I know you like to be exact about things, but this is a little weird... We're standing in the street, and if we don't move, we could end up getting run over. I don't mind risking that if we're after evidence, but you... this isn't a case, is it? You kept saying it wasn't, but with us, it's not like it would surprise me. I think I'm worse than you are at getting mixed up in them.”

Frank shook his head. “I considered a case or a clue hunt, but that felt wrong. I didn't want to mix it up in a moment, in case or in something someone might see as a joke. It needed to be something else, something... something special but simple.”

“You're sounding awfully serious now. Are you sure you're okay? If you're sick or hurt or—”

“Close your eyes and hold out your hands.”

“What?”

“Humor me, Nancy. You know you can trust me. Give me your hands.”

She did, closing her eyes. This wasn't like Frank, but then she wasn't afraid, just confused, trying to figure out what he was up to before he finished. Then she felt a cool brush of metal and stiffened, her eyes opening in an instant.

“We were standing about here when I first realized I was in love with you,” Frank said, but she was still staring at the ring on her finger. “We were in the middle of a case—looking for evidence just like you said, and I looked over at you, and it just _hit_ me. Almost like the car that sped away from us a minute before, only I never healed from that impact. I still feel it. I love you, Nancy, and I want to spend the rest of our lives in and out of trouble and working on cases and being... us.”

She looked up at him. “This was the right spot, you were right about that, and I'm assuming I'm also right about there being a question in there somewhere...?”

He laughed, and he might have been a little red, but she didn't care. This was perfect just the way it was, with him here and the ring and the words he'd already said. “Marry me?”

“Yes,” she said, pulling him down into a kiss.


	34. That's Okay. I Bought Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nancy shows up with gifts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was Nancy's turn to make the gesture for a change. 
> 
> But... admittedly, I made myself write this one because I'm not sure about getting to my other updates today and almost certainly not tomorrow, even though I've started the one, so I thought I should do some kind of heads up. This is it. And a bit of fic.

* * *

“And,” Nancy added, finishing her short speech on why she'd shown up so unexpectedly on the Hardys' doorstep, “I brought some of Hannah's lemon bars.”

“Awesome,” Joe said, grinning at her. “You're definitely welcome. Anytime.”

“As long as I bring some of Hannah's food along?” Nancy asked, and he continued to grin as he snatched the bundle from her. Frank frowned at him.

“Joe...” Frank began, but his brother had already run away with his prize. He turned back to Nancy. “Sorry. Apparently, good manners are lost on my brother.”

“It's okay,” Nancy said, amused because she'd prepared for just that to happen. She took out a second container and held it out to Frank. “I brought two.”


	35. After You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three friends discuss chivalry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really, all one needs is the title for this but here is a short fic anyway.

* * *

“Did you see that?” Joe asked as they headed back to their hotel suite. “And they say chivalry is dead.”

Frank snorted, and Nancy rolled her eyes. “Joe, I think you misunderstand what chivalry is all about. It's not sweeping some girl off her feet or—”

“Please,” Joe said. “You are all just jealous of my charm. As usual.”

Frank sighed. “I know you're missing the point. As usual. It's not necessarily about the big gestures, and yes, I suppose it must seem very romantic that you swooped in, happened to knock her out of harm's way—and off her feet—and then very conveniently were able to pick up a rose from the stand nearby and hand it to her. It's about the little gestures you make without thinking about them.”

“No one notices those things,” Joe said, shaking his head as he went into the door.

Shaking his head at his brother, Frank took hold of the door and kept it open, gesturing for Nancy to pass. “After you.”

Smiling, Nancy stepped into the room. Frank shut the door behind them, and she turned back to him. “Joe is wrong. People _do_ notice the small things. Thank you.”

Frank blinked. “For what?”

“The door. Just now,” Nancy told him. “Very chivalrous of you.”


	36. We'll Figure It Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The quadrangle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, I swore I'd try and make these not about the other ships, but for some reason this one just had to be this.
> 
> I've had a bad week, so I'm just now starting to pick up the pieces and update again. Sorry for the delay.

* * *

“We've been here before,” Nancy said, putting her hand on Frank's chest and holding him back as he started to kiss her. He winced, but before he could pull away, she shook her head. “And we can't keep doing this. We know that. We knew it even before it got this far.”

Frank nodded. “We said we loved them. That it wasn't going to be more, that we were going back to them—”

“And yet here we are. Again.”

“I keep thinking—if maybe they—” Frank broke off and turned away. “It's wrong to say that if they really mattered to us, we wouldn't be here. It's not—”

“It might be true, though,” Nancy said, guilt twisting in her stomach. “If I loved Ned as much as I said I did, then I wouldn't do this. I wouldn't hurt him... and I wouldn't want you.”

“And if my love for Callie was enough, I wouldn't be here, either.”

“So... what do we do?”

“We stop lying to them. To ourselves. We accept that these feelings we have aren't going away. Maybe we have to... let them run their course. Denying them hasn't fixed anything. So we have to admit to them, end the other relationships... and figure us out.”

Nancy grimaced. “But Frank—”

“It's wrong to hurt them. And we _are_ being unfaithful to them, even if it's not acted on physically. Maybe it was just a kiss before, but the feelings... they go deeper, and they're almost a greater betrayal than those kisses. So... we have to do this. We have to do the right thing, and that is not burying it. We can't do this again.”

She nodded. “I don't know how to tell him.”

“I don't know what to say, either, but we will figure it out. We have to. Even if you and I never go past this moment right here, we can't keep hurting them by not being what they deserve,” Frank said, and Nancy nodded, hoping that this time they'd get it right.


	37. Can I Kiss You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arguments and apologies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This... got a little convoluted on me, but I couldn't find a good way to take this prompt other than this one, so here it is.

* * *

“Before you say anything, I know you're mad at me,” Frank said as he approached his wife in the kitchen. Nancy didn't usually go to all the trouble of making a meal with one of Hannah's recipes and setting up the table with candles and decorations. This was not an ordinary occasion, but he'd ended up with an ordinary occurrence—routine for them, frustrating for those around them that wanted the more normal aspects of life, predictable schedules and people who were actually home for dinners and not out embroiled in mysteries and cases.

“I am.”

“And I know I screwed up. That was obvious the moment I walked in the door.”

“Your detective skills are legendary, Hardy, but that does not mean—”

“You want to hear about them when they are what made me late for the special evening you specifically requested I be here for and without my usual companion who seems to think he lives here most of the time?” Frank asked, seeing her fight a smile for just a minute before squashing it out. “I'm sorry. I did manage to come without Joe, but only because he was so tired when it was all done he just about passed out on me. It could have been worse. One of us could have been bleeding or in the hospital or—that already occurred to you and is half the reason you're upset right now.”

Nancy nodded. She ran her fingers through her hair. “Normally, I don't freak out—I like to think I don't—because we both know what we're capable of and what we get into, and while we're aware of the risks, we accept them and don't stop each other from doing what we need to do even if we worry sometimes. It's just... You're the responsible one. You said you'd be here. You weren't. It... It got to me.”

Frank grimaced. “The only casualty of the night was my phone, which definitely did not make it out alive or I would have called hours ago.”

“Maybe we should all carry two.”

“Maybe.”

Nancy snorted. “Or maybe I'll just blame hormones and forget I was foolish enough to make this dinner and think I needed it or to worry as much as I did or—”

“Hormones?” Frank interrupted, his mind catching onto that word and holding it with a startling possibility jumping to the forefront. “Wait—did you plan all this because you had something special to tell me... like about... a baby?”

Nancy flushed. “I... Yes.”

He thought about teasing her for being so nervous about his reaction, but under the circumstances, he didn't think that was a good idea. “Am I forgiven enough to where I can kiss you?”

“Yes,” she said, but she stopped him before he could. “This... _does_ mean you're happy about this, doesn't it?”

He put his hand on her stomach and smiled at her. “I couldn't be happier, I promise—as long as you really have forgiven me.”

Her answer to that was to kiss him.


	38. I Like Your Laugh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nancy misses his laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set in the In Darkness and Hope universe, also tying in with parts seven and nineteen. The words in the title don't get said, but they are implied a lot.

* * *

“I missed that.”

Frank looked over at her with a frown, and Nancy smiled, though most of her amusement had faded as soon as she said those three words. They were a reminder of how different things had become between them, how wrong they were. “What? Laughing like idiots over something that shouldn't be funny at all?”

She shrugged, hating that the bitterness was already creeping back into his voice. “I suppose. The rest of it has to do with hearing you laugh the way you did when we were younger—not the scoffing, derisive one I've heard ever since you got back, but the way you laughed back when you finally felt safe, when you were finally comfortable not only with your family but also with the man you were starting to become. That laugh. I missed that laugh. I missed you.”

He frowned. “I don't—”

“You've been distant. And this... jaded act of yours isn't you. It's some new defense against whatever happened after we fell out of touch. I know I could have tried more to stay in contact, but I didn't want to push.”

“You didn't want to push?”

Nancy saw the look he was giving her and rolled her eyes. “Yes, I know I'm pushy. I also know that you had people pushing you in certain directions—your therapists and your family—and I thought it better not to be another one nagging at you. I was the one you depended upon in the beginning, but that initial push was all you ever needed from me. I know that, no matter what other people say.”

“Joe's been trying to convince you to talk me into working for Dad, hasn't he?”

“Maybe a little, but that wasn't the point I was trying to make,” she said, reaching for Frank's hand. “I missed you. I don't want to miss you again. I know you only came back because of this case, but that doesn't mean we should let this opportunity go.”

“I never said I wanted to reconcile.”

“But I do. Please.”


	39. Don't Cry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nancy, Frank, and comfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized as I was finishing up that there were dozens of easier ways to do this prompt. I should have gone with kids or something else, but this was almost done so I just finished it instead.
> 
> Also... I hate being sick.

* * *

“I don't believe this,” Nancy said, sitting down. She felt weak, maybe even a little dizzy. Or was she nauseous? She couldn't think, didn't know what she was feeling. She couldn't be sure of anything except that it had all one so very wrong in an instant. “I don't understand... How can it just be... over? All that time. All that work. It's just... gone.”

Frank put his hand on her shoulder. “It's not as bad as it seems. Not the end of the world.”

“Isn't it?” Nancy looked up at him, eyes starting to blur as she did. “Shouldn't it be? This was... It should have been—was supposed to be—so much more than this. And I don't know—what did I do? What should I have done? How do I fix this?”

“Sometimes there isn't any way to fix things,” Frank said, moving around to face her. “Life rarely works how we planned it or how we think it should go.”

She shook her head. “It shouldn't be like this.”

He moved his hand to her cheek. “Maybe this is really the way it has to be. You're not alone, though, and you'll get through it. I want to tell you not to cry, that it's not worth it, but—you need to feel how you're going to feel and work through that. Cry if you need to.”

“With you around?” Nancy teased through the tears. “Why would anyone ever need to do that?”


	40. I Made This for You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank gives Nancy something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been very under the weather lately, and it's kept me from writing. Hopefully now I will be back on track, but I don't want to promise anything as this thing really kicked me down and is keeping me there.
> 
> I wanted something a little less fluffy and more practical for this one.

* * *

“Here,” Frank said, holding out a small jump drive. “Take this.”

Nancy frowned as she reached for it. “Are these the pictures from our last vacation? Because I'm pretty sure Bess already made copies of all of the ones Joe took and she demanded mine, and I thought she managed to bully yours out of you, too.”

Frank shook his head. “It's for the case, Nancy. It's something I made and meant to give to you a while ago, but the thing is that programs change so often that it'll go out of date faster than I'll see you again, but I figured it was worth making this time since you'll get at least one use out of it while you're here and—”

“Okay, now I'm curious. What is it?”

“Well... I probably shouldn't admit to that because I do believe it's slightly more in the gray if not black area of our line of work and—”

“Frank, just tell me.”

He reddened a little. “It's a hacking program. In theory, the drive will plug in and do all the work for you just like on television and in the movies. Well, close to it, at least. Since you're sneaking in to get files and you won't have a lot of time... This should help.”

She closed her hand around the drive with a smile. “Thank you. That's a very considerate gift.”

“It's not a gift, just a tool you can use and—”

“You made it for me, didn't you?”

He nodded. “Yes, but it's not that great of a—”

“Then it's a gift.”


	41. Go Back to Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank and Nancy on a stakeout.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, there could have been a half-dozen fluffy domestic things from this, but I went with the case route again. It had more appeal for some reason than Frank telling Nancy to go back to sleep because the baby was fine. *shrugs*

* * *

Stakeouts were the worst.

Joe's words came back to her now, and Nancy almost laughed. He'd managed to get out of this one, but she thought he enjoyed it more than he said he did. He'd bring snacks and drinks and make it more of a party as he cracked jokes. She and Frank just weren't that lively. In fact...

She looked over at Frank who had, despite all the inherited Hardy stubbornness that he had and all his attempts to keep himself awake, dozed off earlier. She knew he'd been up later than he'd admitted to with the computer files. She'd be more annoyed now under other circumstances, but he needed the rest and she was fine, so she'd let him sleep some more while they waited. That way he could be fresh for later, if it turned out they had to stay even longer.

She had to keep herself from reaching out to touch him, tempted for some unknown reason to brush back his hair while he slept. He was fidgeting again, and she might have to wake him anyway—he couldn't get the rest he needed if he was having a nightmare. She knew something was eating at him even before they started on this case, and she'd make him talk about it later, when they were out of here.

She forced her eyes back to the window she was supposed to be watching. If Frank's fidgeting got worse, she'd wake him. Until then, she'd do what she came here to do.

Frank jerked awake, sitting up with a frown, and she gave him a slight smile. “Hey.”

He blinked. “What... Where...”

“Nothing's happened yet. We're still waiting.” She glanced toward him. “You okay?”

He nodded. “Just... little disoriented.”

“And exhausted,” she said, reaching over to touch his hand. “It's okay. I'm here, and I've got this. You go back to sleep.”

He started to give her a look, but his eyes closed again. She smiled, not moving her hand as she went back to her surveillance.


	42. Is This Okay?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes it takes the right kind of help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another "I refuse to make this just fluff" piece. Apparently, that is the mood I'm in.

* * *

“You sure you can move?”

Frank bit back a groan, trying to fight against the pain while at the same time trying not to show how much he was feeling right now. She'd never let them go if she knew how bad he really was, but he couldn't just stay here. Neither of them could. “I have to.”

“No, you don't. I could go for help and come back for you.” She looked him over and then shook her head. “Well... Maybe. I'm not so sure you'd still be here to come back for. You do not look good.”

“I'll manage,” he insisted. “I... will need help, though.”

She nodded, moving under his arm to support him. “Is this okay? I don't want to hurt you.”

He caught a whiff of her shampoo as she brushed against him, not sure how she still smelled good after all they'd been through, trying not to think about how it felt to have her there. Somehow, the pain was lessened, even though she hadn't even taken on much of any of his weight.

“It's fine. Good, even.”

She gave him a smile. “Then let's get out of here.”


	43. I Picked These for You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank gives Nancy flowers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not as fluffy as some, more case like, but I seem to enjoy those more.

* * *

“Here.”

Nancy's eyebrows went up as she took in the flowers Frank held out to her. She didn't know what to think. Flowers were a bit too romantic seeming a gift for most friends to exchange them, and with the awkward complications to their relationship, she wouldn't have thought that Frank would risk that. Not at all.

“Flowers?”

He rolled his eyes. “Yes. Just take them already. It'll look suspicious if you don't.”

She frowned, accepting them with reluctance. Not that they weren't beautiful, but this wasn't really something they should do. “Frank—”

“I picked them while watching our suspect,” he said. “It's not like... I mean, I figured I'd give them to you, but if it's really upsetting you, just throw them out when we're alone. I just... It seemed like a good cover at the time, and I thought you might like them anyway and—”

She put her fingers to his lips. “It's fine. I am glad you gave me them, even if I was a little surprised at first. So... did you find out anything while you were surveilling them in that field of flowers?”

“A few things, actually,” Frank said as she wrapped her arm in his and took a breath to inhale the scent of the wildflowers. “I'll tell you about it when we're back at the hotel.”

“Sounds good.”


	44. I'll Drive You to the Hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nancy gets a text in the middle of a case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is... well, it isn't long and doesn't show much, but then again... I think it does.
> 
> Also... I am struggling a bit with inspiration. Anyone want to help with that? Throw ideas or other support at me?

* * *

“And I think that we should—” Nancy cut herself off, taking out her phone so she could check the messages, since it had not stopped buzzing at her while she tried to talk. She didn't know why Bess or George would be bothering her now. They both knew she was on a case and didn't usually interrupt her. Unless, of course, Bess was in a crisis about a guy, and then she tended to forget and then George would text because Bess was frustrating her.

_Nancy, pick up your phone. Now. Ned's in the hospital._

She stared at the screen, unable to understand the words for a minute. “I...”

“Nancy?”

“Ned's in the hospital,” she said, not sure how that had happened or what she should do. She couldn't think.

“I'll drive you,” Frank said, and she nodded, letting him guide her toward the car, still in shock.


	45. What Do You Want to Watch?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe observes Frank's attempts to be helpful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is because max2013 suggested an outsider view and for some reason, it wanted to tie in to the other one. And... Well, I kind of think Joe would ship Frank/Nancy, only he'd be frustrated by it just like the rest of us.

* * *

“You want anything to eat?”

Nancy shook her head, and Joe gave his brother a look. They could go now, should have left hours ago. This wasn't their place, and even if the case was basically wrapped up, it wasn't like there wasn't stuff they could be doing. Ned wasn't really a friend, and even if he was, Nancy so had this covered. She hadn't left Ned's side in hours.

“Are you sure?”

Nancy nodded. “I'm not hungry, Frank, but thank you for asking.”

He gave her a ghost of a smile, and Joe almost winced. His brother had no idea how bad he had it—he was _not_ here for Ned. He was here for Nancy, and he wasn't going to leave until she did. Great. Joe wasn't sure if that was loyal or just pathetic. “Um, we should probably—”

“Anything to drink?”

Nancy managed a smile of her own. “No, I think I'm fine, thank you.”

Frank looked around, fidgeting as he did. “What about the television? You want to watch something? It might help, if only as background noise. It can be a little... creepy in a room like this without some kind of... other noise.”

Joe shook his head. “You know, you're being a little—”

“It's not like I don't have a lot of experience sitting where Nancy is worrying about you,” Frank said, and Joe held up his hands. “And it was only a suggestion.”

Nancy reached over and touched Frank's arm. “Thank you. For everything.”

“It's not much,” Frank told her. “Not worth mentioning, really.”

Joe winced, wondering if Frank had any idea how he sounded right now. Probably not, since Frank seemed to be deep in denial about his feelings most days and not even conscious of all he was willing to do for Nancy and not at all _why_ he did it. “We should probably go.”

Frank turned toward him, and Joe nodded. He didn't want to do this here, but it was past time he and his brother had a talk about all of this. They needed to leave before Ned woke up because if he woke up to what Joe was seeing right now, things would just get worse.

“You sure you don't need anything? Food, drink, something on the television?” Frank asked Nancy, and she shook her head. “Okay, then. I guess... We'll see you in the morning. Let us know if there's anything we can do.”

“I will,” she promised, and Joe grabbed his brother by the arm before Frank could make another unnecessary offer.


	46. You Go First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting Frank to dinner is a problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I combined outsider perspective with In Darkness and Hope, and this is the result.

* * *

“Food,” Nancy said, prodding her companion toward the kitchen. “You should eat. You're way too skinny.”

Carson watched as the boy gave her a doubtful look, but she wasn't wrong about the state of Frank's body. He was underweight and malnourished according to the hospital, and while Hannah was already on a campaign to fix that, he still didn't seem to be gaining much weight or adding to his muscle mass. Of course, being denied food was the least of the abuses that Frank had suffered in his time in those monsters' hands.

“You can go first,” Frank told her, and she frowned at him. He shrugged. “You seem to be hungrier than I am, and you know she made it for you anyway.”

“For everyone,” Nancy corrected, taking his hand. “You are going first. And having twice the helping just because. Right, Dad?”

Frank's eyes widened in a panic, but Carson did his best to reassure him. “Have as much as you want, Frank. We're all willing to share here.”

The boy paled and jerked out of Nancy's hold, running from the room. She looked after him and sighed as Carson tried to figure out what had set him off that time. He turned to his daughter, knowing she already knew and it would be obvious as soon as she told him. “What just happened?”

“They didn't share food,” Nancy said, and Carson nodded. Anyone who looked at Frank knew that much. “But they shared... him.”

Carson put a hand to his head. “Okay. Just... take him up some food later, I guess.”

Nancy nodded, and Carson shook his head as she hurried away. He needed to check on that custody hearing again, make sure he kept hold of it. If Frank didn't have Nancy—well, Carson didn't want to think about that. It was bad enough knowing how devastated Nancy would be if they took Frank away from them.


	47. Did You Get My Letter?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank wakes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was almost a cliche fic about drinking too much and sending a letter one didn't mean to send. It ended up as this because this was case related. Yes. I like case related.

* * *

Frank opened his eyes with a groan, unable to contain the reaction to the bright lights now assailing his eyes. He winced, moving a hand to his head and closing his eyes again as he rode out the pain. He knew it had been dark when he last opened them, and he wouldn't have expected any kind of change in that respect, not when he was almost certain he'd been left to rot down in that cellar.

“You're awake.”

He heard the relief in her voice, forcing his eyes open again. “Guess I don't need to ask if you got my note, huh?”

Nancy reached for his hand. “Not really, but you did give us a good scare there, Hardy. I thought they'd have to sedate Joe after he got a good look at you—he just about lost it.”

Frank tried to shrug. His body didn't really cooperate with that, though. “I'm fine.”

She shook her head. “Far from it, actually.”

He nodded. He supposed the doctors had told them exactly what had happened so there was no point in trying to pretend it wasn't that bad. “Thank you for finding me.”

“Always,” she said fervently, though they both knew that might not be as true as they'd like it to be. Maybe one of these days their luck would run out. Not this time, but maybe the next. “Always.”


	48. I'll Do It for You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank, Nancy, and Joe trying to do a puzzle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This time I picked All the Broken Pieces for a piece. I still have this crazy idea about having a sequel to it sometime. Spoilers ahoy, though.

* * *

Frank set his glass down on the table, reaching for another puzzle piece. He didn't know why he bothered sometimes—trying to pretend that he was fine after Zollner was a joke in of itself, but he didn't know that he could do anything else. His family—assuming again that they were real and not some delusion created in his ruined mind.

He placed the piece in its proper slot, earning a smile from his companions. They were getting closer to finishing it, which meant Joe would jump up and find another one. Frank sat back, reaching for his glass again and frowned when he saw it was empty. He didn't think he'd finished it last sip, but he must have.

“I'll get it for you,” Nancy said, grabbing the glass before he could stop her. He blinked, still frowning.

“I can do that myself,” he called after her. “I would rather do it myself.”

“Broken feet,” Joe reminded him, and Frank turned to glare at him. If this was not real, then it didn't matter if he supposedly had broken bones in both his feet. “You shouldn't walk at all if you can avoid it.”

Frank rolled his eyes. “They let me out of the hospital, and I have crutches.”

“And you'd be getting a full glass of liquid to try and carry while you're walking on them,” Nancy said as she returned with his cup. “Just let us do a few things for you while you're still healing. It's not like we mind. And it can't be a sign of weakness, either, not after all you went through.”

Frank accepted the glass. “I don't know that I—”

“And this is not all your fault,” Nancy insisted, sitting down. He thought about reminding her—and Joe—that they'd both been shot, but it was a foolish argument, and he didn't want to get into it. “It isn't, we don't blame you, and you shouldn't blame yourself.”

“Blame Zollner,” Joe added. “He was the psycho, not you.”

Frank snorted. “That's debatable now.”

“Nah,” Joe disagreed. “No matter how much that guy screwed with your head, you're still a lot more sane than he ever was. Then again... Not sure that says much.”

“Thanks a lot,” Frank muttered, and Joe grinned back at him.

Nancy put her hand on Frank's, looking at him. “We're just glad you're still with us.”


	49. Call Me When You Get Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After wrapping up a case, they're both tired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet, perhaps. I wanted to keep it simple. And I made sure it was Frank leaving this time. ;)

* * *

“Well,” Frank said, fighting a yawn. “That's another case wrapped up and done.”

Nancy smiled back at him, just as weary. She was tempted to tell him to stay, not go since it was already late and he was clearly tired, but she didn't think that she could or that he would take her up on the offer. He should, maybe, but there were so many complications there that neither of them wanted.

“I'm heading out,” Frank told her, reaching for his coat and keys. “Did you need anything else before I go?”

She shook her head. “No, I don't. Just...”

“Just what?” He asked when she didn't finish.

“Call me when you get home.”

He smiled. “Of course.”


	50. I Think You're Beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank and Nancy after a case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, there should have been something special for number fifty, and I tried for it... I also failed at it. :(

* * *

“Ugh. I think I need to go shower for days,” Nancy muttered, pulling on her shirt and trying to get it to stop sticking to her. This case had taken longer than expected, though she wasn't sure which was worse—the heat or being stranded for almost two days after a surveillance mishap gone wrong. She also hadn't planned on just how devastating losing her luggage would be. “I am such a mess.”

Frank shook his head, a strange look on his face. “Not from where I'm standing. I've never seen anything more beautiful.”

Nancy flushed. “I think you may have heatstroke. You're talking crazy.”

“No,” he said, reaching for her. “You have this amazing combination of intelligence and intuition that is appealing all on its own, since when it's all said and done, I would never be happy with someone who wasn't just as drawn to and capable of working out mysteries as I am, and then there's the rest of the package, which is... Well...”

She looked at him, flattered but a little uncertain how to react. “Frank, I really don't know that you are aware of what you're saying—”

“I do,” he said, smiling at her. “And were we not both a little gross, I'd add in a kiss there.”

“Well,” Nancy said, swallowing. “Perhaps we should go back to the hotel and get cleaned up...”


	51. Are You Sure?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another case wrap up, but different this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently, I am willing to revisit this particular subject over and over again...

* * *

“Time to put all of this away,” Frank said, and Nancy watched as he started packing away everything from their cover identities. The case was over, and they didn't need them, but somehow, she didn't want him to do it.

She crossed to his side, putting a hand on his arm. “Don't.”

He frowned. “What are you—why wouldn't I? Case is done, and as much as we have... skirted the line a little while doing it, we've had that happen before, and we know how it ends.”

“Not this time,” she said, a part of her screaming not to do it and not to cross that line they'd been skirting—again—but she didn't want to keep putting on the brakes, didn't want to stop. If they were meant to stop, why were they always starting again?

“Nancy—”

“Kiss me.”

He almost did, taking hold of her and leaning in close, but he pulled back at the last second. He searched her face, his own reflecting doubt. “Are you sure?”

“Yes,” she said. That voice was quieter now, and she knew she didn't want to be afraid of this any longer. They couldn't lie to themselves and say it wasn't there, and she wasn't going to run from it again and chase the safety of something she took for granted half the time. That wasn't love, not real love.

This... This could be.


	52. Have Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nancy forgot about something she was supposed to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason, I kept wanting this one to be sarcastic. I guess that's because I was having such a bad day.

* * *

Nancy's phone buzzed again, and Frank looked over at her. She flushed, a bit embarrassed. She didn't want to lose their suspect or miss anything, so she hadn't checked the texts or answered any of them. Frank's look, though, said that she should just answer them.

_Where are you? Did you ditch us for a case AGAIN?_

She grimaced when she saw Bess' text. She had forgotten that they had plans tonight. She, Bess, and George had made them weeks ago with other friends, and Nancy had been reminded of them only yesterday, but she'd managed to forget when she started this case.

“Something wrong?”

“No.” She caught his look and sighed. “I forgot I was supposed to do a girl's night out tonight. Me, Bess, George, and some more of our friends.”

“You can go,” Frank told her, holding up a hand when she started to protest. “No, really. This doesn't require both of us, and you're not missing anything here. Go out. Have fun. I'll fill you in on all the boring details later.”

“Frank—”

“Go,” he said. “I mean it. You'll have a lot more fun there than here, and it'll mean a lot to George and Bess that you're there. Go.”

Nancy gave him a smile. “Thank you. You will let me know—”

“If anything changes. I promise,” Frank said. He smiled at her. “Now go.”


	53. Sit Down. I'll Get It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nancy visits Frank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This could be in the All the Broken Pieces universe. Or not. Either way. And I didn't quite do the "sit down" in words but it's there.

* * *

“So, not that I'm not glad to see you and all, but what brings you by?” Frank asked as he gestured for Nancy to sit down on the couch. She smiled at him as she took her seat, knowing that would be the first thing he asked. She knew it was awkward, and he must be thinking she was here just to check up on him again, since he was still recovering from that last case, but it wasn't like that.

Okay, it wasn't _just_ like that. Of course she wanted to see him and make sure he was all right.

“I was in the neighborhood.”

“Nice try,” he said, a slight smile on his face. “I can tell this is going to take a bit. You want something to drink?”

“Yes,” Nancy answered, now aware of how dry her throat was. She started to get up again, but he waived her off.

“Let me. You stay where you are. I'll get it,” he told her, and she thought about arguing with him, but he shook his head. “Not only am I fine, but you've been traveling and need a break. Just let me do it. I'll throw in a please if I have to.”

She almost laughed. “No, you don't. Thank you.”

He smiled back at her before going to the kitchen.


	54. I Made Reservations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank shows up late to the party again, but he has a way to make up for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At first I didn't know what to do with this one, but then I came up with this. It works, I think.

* * *

“So I know you're probably sick of all the fanfare and celebration, but I am hoping you've got one more in you.”

Nancy turned around with a smile. She hadn't thought that she'd hear his voice tonight, and the party was already long since over, but she was glad he was here. She tried for a light-hearted more Bess-like tone. “Oh, don't you know that a girl loves to be the center of attention? Every party should be for me, and I could always do another one.”

He snorted. “I find that difficult to believe.”

She nodded. “You might know me a little too well. I'm just glad you were able to come at all. Joe said he didn't think you'd be getting out of New York any time in the next year you were so bogged down with everything.”

“I was, but I managed to buy myself a weekend off, so if you didn't mind spending a little time with me, I can make up for missing the main celebration.”

Nancy shook her head. “You being here is celebration enough.”

“And to think... I made reservations.”

She grinned. “I'd love to go.”

“I didn't even tell you where—”

“Doesn't matter. I want to go with you.”


	55. I Don't Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank and Nancy discuss the restaurant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This could be a companion to the last one. Or it can be on its own.

* * *

“I hope you don't mind that this isn't... the most expensive or even the best place to eat,” Frank said, wincing slightly as he opened the door for Nancy. He'd had to juggle a lot to make this work, since he didn't even think he'd manage to get the time away he needed for this trip, and he'd wanted to do something more than this, but he also had to face a very limited budget.

Nancy shook her head. “Why would I want something expensive? It's not like that. And if I was the sort of person who'd insist on something expensive or the very best... I don't think I'd be here with you. Not because I don't think you are the best, but because someone like that doesn't know that you are that very best.”

“Um... I...” Frank pulled on his collar. “I... I just know it's not much, any of this.”

“I don't mind,” Nancy told him. “I don't care about the cost or how fancy it is or anything—I just want to spend time with you. That's all.”

That was a relief because he was near broke—and spending time with her was why he was here. “Well, then, let's start with some food and go from there.”

“Sounds good to me.”


	56. It Brings out Your Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nancy, Frank, and Joe on pick up lines.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wasn't willing to do something where Frank just told Nancy it brought out her eyes. I don't know if this is more contrived or more natural, but I went the case related way, and Joe had fun, so I'll keep it.

* * *

“I think you should write a book, Joe,” Nancy muttered as she slumped down into the seat next to him. “One with pick up lines that actually work and are not insulting. You and Bess can do it together. I wish she was here—she might have enjoyed that, though I don't know... He was a terrible flirt. You can be annoying, but you are definitely better than he is.”

Joe laughed. “Of course I am. I have skill.”

Frank snorted. “You have an overinflated ego, you mean.”

“At least he doesn't make the girls he flirts with feel totally cheap,” Nancy said, running her hands over her arms. “I feel gross, like I need a shower.”

“Oh, yes,” Joe said. “Make sure you get just the right amount of water as that stunning blue will bring out your eyes.”

“That was bad even for you,” Frank muttered. “Water and the color of her eyes? No. Maybe sapphires or that color of the sky just at the right time of day when it's starting to darken but isn't a sunset yet or that dress she wore to the party at Bess' house but not water.”

“The whole point was to make a bad pick up line, not a good one,” Joe said. He frowned. “I am surprised at you, though. You actually made a good one. Or three.”

Nancy tried not to blush. She hadn't realized Frank had noticed that dress or had a specific time of day to compare her eye color to, and she suddenly felt rather warm. “Frank would have won the competition if it was a real one. As sad as Joe's line was, it was better than our suspect's lines.”

“I'll write that book,” Joe promised her with a grin. “Now what was it you said, Frank? I think I'll put those in there, too.”

Frank groaned.


	57. There's Room Enough for Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ned watches Frank and Nancy on case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was suggested that I try Ned or Callie's point of view, and I thought about it. I'm not sure I was up to the task, as there are other better ones than this and I can't say I like mine much, but here it is.

* * *

Some would call him a jealous fool.

He was, but he wouldn't say it was because he had nothing to be jealous of—no matter what she insisted or even what she believed herself, there were grounds. She didn't even know that she was doing it, he didn't think, which was the worst part of it.

Like now.

 _Room enough for two,_ Nancy had said as she squeezed in next to Frank, both of them peering over their latest clue. The space was tight, yes, but if they pressed up against each other, there was just enough room for both of them to examine it. They were so focused on the mystery they hadn't seemed aware of the way they posed, how she fit just inside his arms, almost molded to him in the crevice. They were comfortable in each other's space, finishing each other's sentences.

Funny how being in sync could seem almost like cheating. Nancy and Frank knew each other so well it was hard not to be jealous, not when half the time Ned knew he didn't have any real understanding of what was going on in Nancy's head. Her need for mysteries was one he didn't share, not like either of the Hardys, even when he tried to be a part of them.

“That's it,” Nancy said, almost bumping Frank's head when she figured it out. “The last piece must be in the monastery.”

Frank smiled back at her with such blatant admiration on his face it made Ned want to hit him, but then he couldn't fault the man for seeing what he saw, too. Nancy was special, and Ned had always known that. “That makes so much sense. We'll have to look there tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow? It'll be too late. If anyone else has looked at this and knows what we know—”

“It's late and dark and—fine, let's go,” Frank said, stepping back from her and disorienting her as he did. She'd gotten used to being up close to him, and she missed it, even if she wouldn't admit that to herself. Ned could see it. He wasn't sure she knew.

He wasn't sure either of them realized he was still there. Room enough for two, sure. For three? No. Not by a long shot.

Ned was not a fool for not knowing he didn't have enough in common with Nancy as he should.

He was a fool because in spite of everything he saw and knew, he still wanted her.


	58. You Don't Have to Say Anything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comfort, in short.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I don't know why this one wanted to be written this way, but it said present tense and vague. It got its way.

* * *

She's alone, numb, completely shattered and shaken when he finds her. He sits next to her, and she does not look up. Silence stretches on, and he fidgets like he wants to fix that, but he can't. He starts to say something, stops, and looks down at his hands.

She's not sure where her voice comes from, but she somehow manages to whisper. “You don't have to say anything.”

It's true. He doesn't. All that matters is that he found her. He's here, now, and he's just what she needs.


	59. Wow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank, Nancy, and Joe on costumes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the idea behind doing this in the Brothers & Birds of Prey universe was to get me able to finish my crossover. Not sure I managed that or that this is any good, but I tried.
> 
> (Oracle is Barbara Gordon and Nightwing is Dick Grayson, from Batman lore, if anyone needed to know that. And no, I am not talking about the Discowing outfit.)

* * *

“Wow.”

Nancy laughed, thinking it helped a bit with her own self-consciousness. She wouldn't have figured herself for the skin-tight costume type, and the idea her benefactor had in showing off her Titan hair wasn't one she was sure about, either, but having the only word out of Frank Hardy's mouth be “wow” went a long way toward making her feel better about the whole thing. “That's all you have to say?”

“My brother the eloquent speaker. Words never fail him,” Joe teased, but he was grinning all the same. “Just take it as a compliment, Nan. You look so good you knocked him speechless. There might even be a bit of drool.”

Frank reached over and hit him, but Joe just smirked, clearly enjoying all of this. Frank tried to compose himself, looking as flustered as he was frustrated. “Joe is right—you do look good. I mean—never mind. It's not coming out right no matter what I do.”

Nancy smiled. “It's fine, really. I... I kind of needed a bit of encouragement. Something to say I'm not crazy for doing this. Solving mysteries and helping people, that's who we are, but doing it as a costumed vigilante h ero?”

“Oh, it's not that different. Just ask Frank. He'll tell you all about it,” Joe told her, dodging another swipe from his brother.

“Is that true?” Nancy asked, intrigued. Frank was logical, and if he managed to make a good argument for this, she wanted to hear it, even if she had more or less decided to join Oracle's Birds of Prey team. “Tell me.”

Frank looked like he was about to object, but he stopped. “Okay, fine, but that doesn't mean you're going to talk me into the whole spandex thing.”

“Oh, yes, she is,” Joe said. “I want a costume, and if anyone can talk you into getting one, it's Nancy.”

Nancy almost told them both she wouldn't, but she had to admit that the idea of Frank in something like Nightwing's suit made her salivate a little. “We'll see.”


	60. Happy Anniversary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A celebration dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had a rough time writing anything, and it didn't help that the list had "Happy Birthday" as number 60. I'm... not a fan of birthdays or birthday fic or anything to do with holidays, point of fact, but I did finally settle on doing anniversary instead. And since I'm so anti-birthday (don't ask,) I didn't leave the prompt the way it was on the list as I have with others I've changed.

* * *

“You know, the case isn't finished. It's a little soon for a celebration dinner,” Nancy said, sitting down at the table across from Frank. Joe took the seat on her other side, grinning like he knew something she didn't.

“It's not for the case,” Frank said. “It's—”

“I told you she wouldn't remember it. Only freaks like you have that sort of thing memorized,” Joe teased his brother, playfully hitting his arm. Frank gave him a dirty look, shaking his head. “It's actually why he asked you to help us with this case. Just so you'd be here for this date.”

Frank looked a little red while Nancy frowned. She didn't know what was so important about this date. She couldn't think of anything that was coming up that the guys would want to celebrate—no graduations or anything like that.

“What am I missing?” Nancy asked, still confused. She felt like she should know and when she found out, she would feel so stupid that she didn't figure it out first.

“It's—”

“Today marks the fifteenth anniversary of the first case we solved together,” Joe proclaimed, interrupting his brother. He raised his glass in a toast. “To us, the greatest three detectives in the world.”

Frank rolled his eyes. “We are not that good.”

“We are pretty good, though,” Nancy said, amused. She didn't know that anyone had kept track of that first case, but it was rather sweet of Frank to do it. “I'm glad you remembered. I'd forgotten about that—not our case, no, but this day in particular—I didn't realize it was our anniversary.”

“It is,” Frank told her, smiling a little. “Happy anniversary.”


	61. I'll Pick It Up After Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nancy has a request for Frank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to find a case fic for this. I didn't. Fluff without plot ahoy.
> 
> Also, thank you to J and everyone else who helped this series reach over 200 reviews.

* * *

“I hate to be a broken record, but I think I need more ice cream.”

Frank rubbed his forehead. “You know, I am starting to think that you are worse than my brother with that. I mean, I know that it's not like that, not normally, but someone seems content to take after her uncle when it comes to food.”

“I know,” Nancy groaned, and he could picture her putting her hand on her stomach, trying to soothe the child within it. “I hate cravings. I am going to be a blimp by the time she comes out of there, since all she wants is ice cream and chocolate.”

“Could be worse,” Frank said, thinking of other things he'd seen his brother eat. “Just rest, okay? I'll pick it up on my way home from work.”

“Promise?”

“Yes,” he told his wife with a tired smile as he made a note to get extra this time. Maybe it would last more than a day if he did.


	62. It Can Wait Until Tomorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's late, and the search isn't getting them anywhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, back to the case related ones. I like that.

* * *

Nancy watched as Frank wiped a hand over his face, rubbing at blurry eyes and rolling his neck to ease the kinks after staring at the screen for as long as he had. She checked her watch and grimaced. They'd been at this for hours, and knowing Frank, he had no intention of stopping until he found what they needed. That determination was admirable but also terrible in a way, since he was already exhausted and would push himself too far if he wasn't careful, if no one pulled him back from it.

Joe would have dragged him off and shoved him in bed already, and she winced to think she wasn't as good at making Frank take care of himself as she should be.

She put a hand on his shoulder. “You should get some sleep.”

Frank shook his head. “I'm almost finished.”

“No, you're not,” she corrected as gently as she could. “Let it go for now. Please. It'll be easier tomorrow, after you've had some rest and are fresh. It can wait until morning.”

“Nancy—”

“Please,” she repeated, and he sighed as he relented.


	63. It's Two Sugars, Right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank knows how Nancy likes her coffee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't figure out what to do for "Cross My Heart Hope to Die" which is number 63 on the list. I caved and skipped ahead while I continue to try and find a way to fill that one in. (I'm not opposed to suggestions.)
> 
> Also, the title of this one isn't in the fic, it's just there in spirit, so... yeah.

* * *

“Mmm,” Nancy said as she finished a sip from the cup Frank had just handed her. “That is perfect. How did you know to make my coffee like that?”

Frank shrugged as he sat down next to her, preparing to resume surveillance. They'd been watching for hours already, hence the coffee, but he was fresher than the others since he had a chance to leave and have a break of sorts while he got coffee for everyone. “I remembered you making it that way before—or I thought I did.”

She laughed. “I told you it was perfect.”

Joe gave them each a look, shaking his head. “You never pay any attention to how _I_ take my coffee. Some love my brother shows me, huh?”

“That's because you'll drink it any way, just like you'll eat anything,” Frank told him, and Joe hit him while Nancy smiled, laughing at them both.


	64. I'll Help You Study

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank says no to a case. Nancy's confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still haven't gotten "cross my heart hope to die" figured out. I'm playing around with the suggestions I got and trying to make a version in my head that I like. So I moved on to the on after again. This is technically sixty-five, but I will get back to sixty-three. And eventually I'll fix my earlier goof, too. Until then... enjoy.

* * *

“I can't.”

Nancy wasn't sure she'd ever hear those words from Frank Hardy, of all people and not when it came to a case. Since when did either Hardy turn down a case? They couldn't. Didn't. Mysteries were flat out hardwired into their brains. Maybe even their genetics, given how good a detective their father was as well. “You can't?”

“No,” he said, shaking his head with a wince. “I am so... Joe and I have had nothing but non-stop cases for the last three months, and I haven't even begun to catch up on what I need to for my classes. Finals are in two days, and I will fail all of them if I don't spend all the time I can catching up. I don't... If there was any other way, I would—”

“Don't,” she said, holding up a hand. “Don't worry about it. Don't panic. Relax and do what you need to do. Can't have you failing your class—no, that's not right at all. It's so wrong that I am going to have to... stay here and help you study.”

“You are?”

She shrugged. “Well, only if you want me to. I'd hate to be a distraction, but if I can help... I want to help.”

“I'd like that,” he told her with a smile.


	65. Cross My Heart and Hope to Die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nancy and Frank are trapped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I took all of the suggestions I got for this prompt and tied them together to get this. Some of those ideas are clearer than others (I really couldn't find that good of a way to get the age in, and I preferred it fluid.)
> 
> Still, this owes itself to all three of the people who gave suggestions. Max2013, SparklingSoul, and an unknown guest.

* * *

Frank made another attempt on the door before giving up, his hands raw and blistered from his efforts to get them free. Nancy winced when she saw them in the low light, wishing she could do something to help him, but she wasn't in any better shape, since she'd broken both an arm and an ankle in the fall that trapped them down here.

He sat down next to her again. He didn't say it, but she knew. They weren't getting out of here. “How is your foot?”

“Not throbbing as much as it was,” she said, knowing that wasn't necessarily better. “Frank, I want you to know that I... I don't regret it. Not the case, not following the leads, not... being here with you. I mean, I would like to get out of here, but I am okay with... this. It's what we do. We fight the bad guys, and we do the right thing. That's worth it.”

“Don't do the last minute confession thing,” Frank said. “We're... we're not dead. We're just... here. We... It's not over yet. Joe's still out there. He could find us. He's that stubborn.”

She wanted to smile. Frank's faith in his brother never wavered. She loved that about him. “I love that you believe in him.”

Frank snorted. “I don't know. I think... I'll never forgive myself for this, but I... I was actually glad to be working on a case without him for once. To have it be... just me. Just... us.”

Nancy flushed, thinking she was acting more like Bess with the thoughts that statement gave her, since she was more focused on the romantic possibilities than she should have been under the circumstances. She knew it was stupid, but she could be a normal girl for a few minutes when she was trapped and likely to die, couldn't she? “Frank—”

“Don't tell Joe that. When we get out, don't tell him.”

“I won't,” Nancy promised. “Your secret is safe with me. Cross my heart and hope to die.”

“Don't say that,” Frank said, his hands on her shoulders as he gave her a slight shake. “We are not giving up and we are not dying here, and don't you dare say you hope to die because I can't lose you and I am not willing to let you die.”

“I don't want to lose you, either,” Nancy admitted, using her good hand to touch his face. “So we'll just sit here and hope for Joe, right?”

He leaned her against him and held her there, and she knew it was stupid to think it, especially since they were so young, but she wasn't sure she'd mind so much if this was the way they had to go out. At least they were here, together, and she wasn't sure it could be better than that.


	66. Stay Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's late, but the case isn't done. Again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Case related with a side dose of self-mockery, references to other stories in this series.

* * *

“Just stay here.”

Nancy blinked, her hand still on her coat as she stared back at Frank. “Excuse me? You know that's a bad idea on so many—”

“It's not that,” Frank said. He shook his head. “I've lost count of how many times we've played out this moment, whether it was me going or you going and one or both of us asking the other to be careful, to drive safe, to call when we get there... You're exhausted. I'm exhausted. We've been at this case for days straight now. This isn't about... It isn't about anything but not wanting to go through all of that again. I won't be able to sleep until I know you're back safe, and that usually means that I get more and more stressed until I hear from you and then I can't calm down and the whole point of someone leaving so we can get rest is moot because I'm all awake because of stress and you're awake because of the drive—or you're not and you forget to call and that is worse, so... just spare us both that and stay. I'm not asking for anything else but knowing you're okay.”

Nancy knew there would be people who didn't agree, who thought the wrong thing, but she had been on both sides of it—the one who couldn't sleep with worry or the one who stayed up because the drive woke her back up—and if they really wanted someone fresh for a case tomorrow, he was right. He shouldn't be because of all those reasons they had for not doing this, even if it was for safety and was completely platonic.

Still, she looked at him and managed to nod. “I'll stay.”


	67. I Did the Dishes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nancy has a surprise guest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was just too good an idea not to use, not when I could have such fun banter.

* * *

“You know, Drew, when you bury yourself in a case, you really bury yourself in a case,” a voice observed, drawing Nancy out of the first real bit of sleep she'd had in nearly two weeks. She groaned, tempted to cover her face with a pillow. “Your apartment is a mess. I'd joke about the maid quitting, but I know Hannah hasn't been your maid in a while and not because she quit. Still, I feel almost like I'm wading through an archeological dig made of garbage and dirty clothes. Honestly, you are worse than my brother and considering that my brother is Joseph Hardy, that says something.”

“Lay off, Hardy. It's been a bad month,” Nancy muttered, forcing herself to a sitting position.

“Really? I was kind of hoping it had been a year given that kind of accumulation,” Frank told her, and she wondered if he was fighting laughter behind that deadpan look. It was hard to tell in this light and with the headache she had. She felt hungover even if she hadn't been drinking.

“I think you're exaggerating.”

“Am I?”

“A lot,” she said, gesturing to the clean floor. “That is practically spotless. It's clean. No archeological dig.”

Frank snorted. “Yeah, right. I should get hazard pay for that sink.”

“You did my dishes?”

“I heard you had a bad week,” he said with a smile, and she found herself smiling back.


	68. You Didn't Have to Ask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five times Nancy and Frank didn't ask.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't had much time or energy to write of late, owing to a new job and lots of overtime, but I finally managed something today.
> 
> I wrote this kind of like a 5+1, but I'm not one for forms so I skipped the +1. :P

* * *

The first time, it's because of a case. She had the binoculars. He didn't. He kept straining for a better look, and she noticed. He didn't try to hide it, and he didn't even notice how he asked with every glance, but she passed them to him without a word, smiling when he muttered a sheepish “Thanks.”

The second and third times are also because of cases. One he wasn't even finished telling her about a case before she volunteered for it. She needed to get away from where she was, and she never turned down a good mystery. Plus his smile when he picked her up at the airport was definitely worth seeing. 

The next time happened when they ran into each other in one of those freak coincidences, all on vacation in the same place. She hadn't wanted to ask him to give up his rare time off to help with her case, but he'd taken over the tech end without a word, giving her just what she needed to solve the case. 

The fourth had nothing to do with a case, not that she minded. They'd been talking, both of them newly single and lamenting their respective mistakes and failures within those relationships, when that old awkward tension settled into the silence that followed. He'd broached it, just a little, starting with the words _can I_ when she kissed him first.

The fifth was when he slipped a ring into her detective's kit, nervously watching until she found it. She had taken it out and stuck it on her finger without a word. When he looked at her, she almost laughed as she explained, “You didn't have to ask.”

“I wouldn't assume,” he told her, and so she gave him the answer again, followed by a kiss.


	69. I Bought You a Ticket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nancy and Frank end up making plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still playing a lot of catch up with my stories as work has been... almost overwhelming of late. I've had no time to write. I did find time to do this short piece, but I'm not sure when I'll get to my longer updates. I'm trying, but this schedule's been pretty hard on me.

* * *

“All right, losers. Case is over. I'll see you later,” Joe said, getting up and heading for the door. Nancy frowned, and he grinned. “I have got a date. A very, _very_ hot date.”

She rolled her eyes, and Joe's smirk got wider just before he hurried out the door. She looked over at Frank. “We are not losers just because neither of us has a date tonight.”

Frank laughed, and she found herself frowning again as she looked at him. “Don't take it too hard. He's been teasing me all week about my choice to go to a forensics conference this weekend. All about the latest developments and theories and practical applications that might be possible—I find it fascinating. Joe... doesn't. He's been telling me how lame I am all week.”

“I missed that.”

“Because you made us quit bickering,” Frank said with a slight smile. “And really, you should be glad you missed it.”

“I am,” she said. “I'm just... a bit sad I didn't know anything about this conference.”

“You are?”

“Of course. It's something I'd enjoy going to, too, as lame as your brother might think that is.”

Frank blinked. “Well, I didn't... I mean... I had this odd idea that maybe it might interest you, but I thought I was being crazy, and I didn't say anything, but I... I got you a ticket, too.”

“Thank you,” Nancy told him. “I'd love to go.”


	70. You're Warm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank and Nancy and snowed in or something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still struggling to find time and energy to write. Even... enthusiasm. My original fiction got yet another rejection, and it liked to kill my confidence as well as any desire to write. I did come up with this, and I don't know how good it is, but it is something, and that is what I have to go for these days... accomplishing something.

* * *

“There must be a record somewhere, and I think we just broke it,” Nancy muttered, and Frank looked down at her with a frown. She smiled, and he was reminded of his brother again. “Most times captured or otherwise trapped in some frozen environment. Or maybe just number of times left somewhere to die.”

“I can't say we have a monopoly on that, but yeah, we all must be getting up there on the list,” Frank agreed quietly, aware of her shivering beside him. They'd huddled together to preserve body heat, but that wasn't going to be enough, not here. Hypothermia would set in soon.

“Bet Joe claims he has more than us.”

“Probably,” Frank said, smiling. They both knew his brother all too well. “He might even be right about that.”

“No, I think we have him beat,” Nancy whispered, and Frank frowned, not liking what he heard in her voice. “He hasn't been here for any of the times we were like this... alone.”

Frank tensed. That probably wasn't a good thing to think about, not right now. They were better off not remembering those times, one in particular. “Nancy...”

“You're warm,” she said, snuggling into him. “I'll just hold onto you and sleep, okay?”

He should tell her no, should make her fight to stay awake as long as possible, and he knew it. He also knew that if they were facing a slow, painful death from hypothermia, at least she wouldn't feel it if she fell asleep. He sighed. “You know we have to stay awake. That's our best chance of surviving.”

“I know a better one,” she told him. “Kiss me.”

“You know we shouldn't—”

“It'll keep us warm.”

“I think you're already to the part where you've gone delirious. Joe could still find us, you know. He'll find some snow machine and plow down the mountain for us.”

“Last time we did this, we were wrong because we... weren't free. This time... We are. I don't... I know we've danced around it forever, but there's no excuse now, nothing holding us back but old guilt and fear, and if we die here... We should die having admitted the truth at last.”

Frank swallowed. “What truth is that?”

“That we love each other. That we always have.”

That was worth a kiss and a hell of a lot more, but he couldn't leave it at that. “You know we still have to fight this. Dying declarations of love are... cliché, for one, but also...”

“...This can't be the end? Not when we just had a chance to start?”

Frank laughed. “That sounds like a line from a movie or something, another cliché, but yes.”


	71. No Reason (Yes, Reason)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank's smiling. Nancy's not sure why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wrote most of this and wasn't sure about the ending. I thought maybe it was better not to have a reason. But then I liked my reason. So there's the no reason followed by the reason. Enjoy whichever is preferred.

* * *

“...and that is why we need a different approach,” Nancy said, shaking her head. “We won't catch this guy by waiting for a confession or even just a mistake.”

Frank nodded, but she wasn't sure he'd heard her, since he seemed distracted and was smiling at her. She forced herself to continue, since they needed to finish this case.

“So I think we could set a trap for him instead. Since he's interested in rare antiquities, we could arrange to have something come to the area that would peak his interest,” Nancy went on. She knew it wasn't that great of a plan, and definitely not one they hadn't used at least a dozen times before, but it was tried and true. Still, Frank had not stopped smiling. “What is it?”

“What? I like the plan. We've used it before. We know it'll work.”

“Yes, but you're smiling at me. You have been,” she said, and then added, “all day. Why?”

He shook his head. “No reason.”

* * *

“...and that is why we need a different approach,” Nancy said, shaking her head. “We won't catch this guy by waiting for a confession or even just a mistake.”

Frank nodded, but she wasn't sure he'd heard her, since he seemed distracted and was smiling at her. She forced herself to continue, since they needed to finish this case.

“So I think we could set a trap for him instead. Since he's interested in rare antiquities, we could arrange to have something come to the area that would peak his interest,” Nancy went on. She knew it wasn't that great of a plan, and definitely not one they hadn't used at least a dozen times before, but it was tried and true. Still, Frank had not stopped smiling. “What is it?”

“What? I like the plan. We've used it before. We know it'll work.”

“Yes, but you're smiling at me. You have been,” she said, and then added, “all day. Why?”

He shook his head. “No reason.”

She eyed him suspiciously. “No reason. Really? You expect me to believe that?”

He reached for her hands and pulled her close to him. “Well... maybe there _is_ a reason. Maybe it's because you're beautiful when you're in the middle of a case.”

She grinned and leaned over to kiss him.


	72. I'll Meet You Halfway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank and Nancy discuss the need for plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why this was so hard to write, but it was. Hopefully, it's not too terrible.

* * *

“You know what? It has been way too long since we worked a case together,” Nancy observed, leaning back as she held her phone to her ear. She had missed the sound of his voice. “It's been too long since we saw each other _period.”_

“You're right. It has been,” Frank agreed. He sounded tired. “I don't remember the last time we spoke in person. Might even be a year now.”

“Yes, and that is far too long,” Nancy said. She shook her head. “It is time to fix that. We need to do it now.”

“That would be nice, but you know we're not going to have an easy time of that. Your schedule and mine don't mix well, and there's distance to consider, too. We're working on opposite sides of the country these days.”

“Sometimes the world.” That was true, too, but she couldn't let that change their minds. “I tell you what, Frank. Let's dig out that map and find us a place, somewhere in the middle. I'll meet you there.”

“And we just assume that the locals will be happy about us butting into one of their cases?”

“I never said we were meeting just for a case.”


	73. Take Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unplanned stakeout.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This could be considered an expansion of a previous fill. Or just a short standalone.

* * *

The stakeout was unplanned. That much was obvious from the fact that she had the binoculars and he didn't. Frank tended to be better prepared than anyone, but even he forgot things when he was in a hurry, not that he'd had a chance to grab much of anything before they rushed off after their suspect. Nancy could tell he was frustrated, though, since he kept straining for a better look.

She, on the other hand, had managed to leave behind her jacket, and she was now freezing. Shivering again, she tried to keep herself focused on the man inside the warehouse.

“Here,” she said, turning to pass the binoculars to him only to find him holding out a coat to her.

“Take mine,” he said, and they exchanged more than a smile as they traded, both of them settling in for a more comfortable stakeout.


	74. I Was Just Thinking About You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An awkward phone call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been very stuck, and what I wanted to do for number 74, "We can share," still isn't working out, so I finally skipped ahead and managed to write... something. It's not much, I'm still feeling lost and stuck on everything, but I went with the universe I created in "When it Blooms" and "Science and Soulmarks."

* * *

“I know that we haven't really... worked together before, but I was hoping I could pick your mind about encryption,” Nancy began, shifting the phone to her other ear, trying not to be nervous about this. She had interviewed criminals—killers—before and not been half this unsettled. She didn't know why. It was just a mark. One tiny little skin blemish. “If my memory serves, Joe told me you are as good if not better with technology than you are at undercover work. I hope that's true.”

“I'm guessing Joe exaggerated, which is what he does best,” Frank said. “I might be able to help, though. Tell me what you need. I'm always up for a case.”

“That is what Joe said. He told me we were very alike in that respect,” Nancy said, almost smacking herself in the face when she realized how awkward she'd just made things. Calling attention to the fact that they shared anything was a bad idea. That made them both aware, all over again, that they were supposed soulmates—or at least they shared marks that suggested they were.

“That's not a bad thing,” Frank told her. “Tell me what you need.”

“It might be easier if I email you the details.”

“Sure. Send away.”

Nancy opened her email and started typing. “I know you said this wasn't a problem, but I really don't want to bother you or inconvenience you or make you think that you had to in any way because of that mark or—”

“I don't feel obligated,” Frank assured her. “I want to help. I'm... I'm glad you called. I... Actually, I was just thinking about you, and you saved me the trouble of coming up with... an excuse to call.”

“Really? I thought you didn't buy into the idea of soulmates or soulmarks.”

“I didn't think I did, either,” Frank admitted. “I am, however, practical enough to admit that I don't know everything. And if one wanted to put the idea to science... It requires testing. Experimentation. If we never talk and dance around the idea that maybe we are or maybe we aren't, that doesn't solve anything. We can't know anything unless we know each other.”

She smiled. “I like your practicality.”


	75. I Want You to Have This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank and Nancy have a brief meeting before he changes planes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently, I can only seem to manage to get a few short bits of fic out at the moment, and those all seem to tie into the soulmark AU I started.
> 
> Sorry.

* * *

“So,” Nancy began, unsure how long this awkwardness would last. She and Frank had long conversations over the phone, often falling asleep while still on the line, and after their initial rocky start, none of them were weird. This, though, was different. They faced each other again for the first time since the meeting that had made their marks appear, and she had to wonder if he was feeling the same sense of expectation as she was, if they weren't going to ruin this new friendship of theirs by a face-to-face encounter.

Everything with them seemed to have an extra weight, like it could be what proved or disproved them as soulmates. She wasn't sure which would be worse—something that proved they weren't... or one that proved they were.

“I'm glad you were able to meet me,” Frank said, but he shook his head as he spoke. “Though I'm sorry it's not under better circumstances.”

“Well, I think between your schedule and mine, us meeting up for a few minutes at the airport while you change planes is probably as good as we're going to get for a while.”

He nodded. “I honestly don't know how long I'm going to be gone, and there is a part of me—and everyone else, my family included—that doesn't think I should take this assignment. Undercover work gets a lot riskier when you have a soulmark. Mine's not on record anywhere, not yet, since it came so late, but it will be.”

She shrugged. As much as there was a part of her that didn't want to lose him before she had a chance to know him better, she had to admit that if their positions were reversed, she'd be going. “You shouldn't have to give up what you enjoy doing because you might have a soulmate. You should be able to go, and I think you should. I'd go in your place.”

Frank smiled at her. “Well, you know, if they send me undercover with a partner, I think I know who I'd pick.”

“Joe?”

Frank laughed. “Well, maybe. It depends on what kind of cover I needed. If that cover meant I had to pretend to be in a relationship with someone, I think I'd rather do that with you.”

She smiled. “I'm flattered.”

He took her hand, giving it a slight squeeze. She liked that it felt natural despite all the complications. He took a breath and let it out, keeping his eyes on her as he did. “There was something I wanted to do before I left. I'm not trying to be fatalistic, just... practical, again, and since there is still a possibility, however remote, that I won't come back from this mission... I wanted you to have this.”

He set a small magnifying glass in her palm, getting red as he did. “I know it's impractical these days as there are phones with cameras and we can use them to enlarge things as much as we want or just save them for later, but I got my start with one of these. This one, in fact. I know we're only possible soulmates, and anything else would have been too much, but I wanted to give you something that was mine, that mattered to me.”

“You are so sweet,” she said, stepping up to kiss his cheek. She let herself linger close to him after it, wanting to hold onto this moment. “I love it. It's perfect. Thank you.”

Frank smiled. “You're welcome. Although now I almost regret saying I'd take this assignment.”


	76. We Can Share

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They share plenty. This is just one more of those things. And yet, it isn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I sat down and put the rest of this idea on paper. It's not great, not what I wanted when I started it, but this is what I tried and failed before, but I couldn't bring myself to do another version of it, either. So it is what it is in its less than spectacular glory.
> 
> I wish it was easier to write. Even these little bits are hard. If anyone has universes they want to see to help finish off the list or one prompt they want sooner or if they want a new universe to make an appearance or anything at all that could get more fic or help me finish them, just let me know. I could use the help.

* * *

Truth was, they'd been doing it for so long that it shouldn't have surprised either of them.

Sharing cases, sharing clues, sharing notes, all of that happened so quickly. They were friends, and friends helped friends solve cases. They were like family, and family shared everything from food to trouble, and of that they had more than their fair share.

When she said she wished she wasn't an only child, he'd told her she could share his brother with him, and sure enough, she did, since Joe felt as much like her brother as he was Frank's. They laughed and teased and provoked each other like siblings.

They shared details of lives, the mundane every day and the more exciting thrills, whether they were recounting them over the phone or going through the whole thing together. They shared happiness. They shared heartbreak.

And in the end, when he turned to her and suggested they share every day of the rest of their lives, she couldn't help saying yes because truthfully... they already were.


	77. Call Me If You Need Anything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank has a cold. Just a cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is short and not entirely sweet, but I finally managed to get something to combine with the prompt from the list and make a fic out of it, even if it's not much of one.

* * *

“Call me if you need anything. I mean it.”

Frank groaned, leaning back against the pillows. “Not you, too. I swear, Joe is fussing enough to make me wish I was an only child, and you don't need to start. It is just a cold.”

Nancy shrugged, switching sides on her phone. “You can't blame him for being concerned. He's your brother, and you did just get shot not that long ago.”

Frank sighed. “It was a flesh wound. I'm fine. You are all overreacting.”

“Maybe, but we also care about you,” Nancy said. “And I do mean it—I want you to call me if you need anything. I don't care if it's something as small as... a cup of tea. I want you to know you can call me. For anything and everything.”

He snorted. “You're a little far away for a cup of tea, but I do appreciate the offer.”


	78. Is Your Seatbelt On?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank asks an annoying question, but he might just have good reasons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been so stuck I haven't really managed anything (well, I finally finished a scene in one of my chaptered fics after three weeks, but that was, what, two weeks ago?) and I kept staring at the prompts for Subtle Clues trying to get something written, even if it was small.
> 
> I finally was able to do this. It's not much. I'm not sure how to get more done. I really don't. I haven't been able to get past the writer's block. None of what I've tried is working, none of the usual ways of overcoming writer's block and getting back into a story. If anyone knows ones I might not have tried, I... I know I've said this before, but I could use the help.
> 
> And I'm sorry I haven't responded to reviews. I've been too ashamed of my lack of progress.

* * *

“Is your seatbelt on?”

“Yes,” Nancy said, tempted to add, _just like it was the first two times you asked._ “It's on. And has anyone ever told you that you worry too much?”

“Only Joe. Only every day of my life,” Frank answered with a small smile. He shook his head. “I'm sorry. It's just... this is different. We're not on a case this time, and that makes me more nervous than I ever have been before... It's stupid, but I am.”

Nancy reached over to take his hand, though she was having trouble keeping herself from laughing. “We're just going on our honeymoon. It is not the end of the world.”

“I know,” he said, and she kissed his cheek before reassuring him.

“We will be fine, and there is nothing I want more than to start our lives together.”

“I love you,” he told her, and she supposed she didn't mind their trip being delayed when he kissed her like that.


	79. The Key Is Under the Mat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank's annoyed by his layover. Nancy has a solution for that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are only twenty-one prompts not done yet on this list, and mostly they're the tail end from #77 on, but I've decided that if I can get something done for one, I'm skipping around, so here's #84.
> 
> The list, again, is here: http://p0ck3tf0x.tumblr.com/post/98502010026/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you
> 
> So if there is something to connect to one of these you want to see, let me know. I could use extra inspiration as mine is severely lacking.

* * *

“I hate layovers. I don't even understand the point of them. Here, let's waste your time for some random amount of hours just so we can claim we're refueling to have enough to get to your destination that is less than an hour away from where you're waiting. What is the point?”

Nancy shifted the phone on her ear and smiled. “I suppose you've done the math and they should have plenty of fuel even if they didn't stop and caught a headwind on the way there.”

“Yes,” Frank said, irritation creeping into his voice. “I'm sorry. I sound like Joe, don't I? I'm going to blame jetlag, and I'm sorry I'm taking it out on you. I just wish there was actually time to do something if I'm going to be stuck here. I could have arranged it so we could catch a meal or coffee or something. Instead, I'm stuck at the airport growing more frustrated by the minute.”

“No, you're not. I might be working, but the key is under the mat, and you are always welcome.”

“Are you sure about that?” Frank asked. “I wouldn't want to intrude on anything or—”

“It's fine, trust me. Get some rest, get rid of that jetlag, and when I get home, we'll see about some coffee or maybe even dinner. Sound good?”

“Sounds great, actually.”

“See you there,” she said with a smile, her day looking better already.


	80. It Doesn't Bother Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nancy comes home to find her guest still there, even if he shouldn't be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reading comments on the last one made me need to address part of it, so this is almost a direct follow up to it. I'll get to others. I think I have a few more snippets in me today, even if I should be doing real updates.

* * *

“Frank?” Nancy asked, shaking him a little to try and rouse him. She hadn't thought he'd still be here with as long as she'd taken that long to get out of the office and back to her house, but he was definitely asleep on her couch. She was pretty sure, judging by the time, that he had missed his connecting flight.

He opened his eyes and frowned at her. “Nancy? Why is it so dark?”

“Because I didn't get home until late this evening, which means I'm pretty sure you missed your flight. If it's any consolation, I think you needed the rest.”

He groaned as he sat up, rubbing his neck. “Well, I should probably be upset by that, but I'm not sure I care right now.”

“Too tired?”

He looked at her, smiled slightly, and shrugged. She smiled back, sitting down next to him. She was glad he was here, and she had a feeling he was, too.

“You know, you don't exactly have a key under your mat,” he said, and she laughed, getting another frown from him. “That's funny? Because... I'm not sure you should be happy—I ended up picking the lock because I was too tired and frustrated to find somewhere else to go.”

She smiled. “I know I don't have a key, though I think I should get a spare one made to give to you for times like this, but even if I don't, you can pick the lock any time you need to. I don't mind.”

“You don't?”

“I trust you,” Nancy told him, taking his hand. “And you're always welcome here. I mean that.”


	81. Don't Worry About Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank isn't entirely satisfied at the end of their case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized that, after saying that I had numbers from #78 on left to do, minus #84 and now #85, I had almost forgotten to go back and fix my accidental switch of #99 for #31. I decided to go ahead and rectify that before going any further. I'll fill in the others soon, hopefully.

* * *

“You know I hate those words, right?”

Nancy frowned, not sure what Frank was talking about. They'd been quiet for a while now, settling in and resting after a successful conclusion to their case, and she'd thought they were all happy with the way it turned out. The bad guys were in jail, Joe found another girl to keep him busy, and their friends were safe. This was a win, and she knew that they weren't always going to have them.

“What words?”

“You know. The ones you said to me when you went rushing off to confront a murderer. 'Don't worry about me,' you said,” Frank muttered, shaking his head. “I hate when people say that to me. You say it. Dad says it. Joe says it. Even Mom does, and it's almost an insult. Like you're telling me—”

“Not to be who you are?” Nancy asked, and he nodded. She shook her head, reaching out to touch his cheek. “It isn't like that. You will always worry, and we know and love that about you. It's just that... I knew you'd worry, but I didn't want you to because I had every intention of coming back to you. And you couldn't have stopped me from going.”

“Most of the time, I don't even try, not unless I think there's a tactically better way of doing it,” Frank said. “I know I can't change you. I'm not going to try. We don't disagree often, but when we do, it can be ugly, and I don't like it—”

“Neither do I,” she said. “So... I promise to try not to tell you not to worry. Not because I'm thinking you shouldn't but because... I don't want you thinking I want you to change. I   
don't. I like you just the way you are.”

“And that's it? I don't have to do anything in exchange?”

She grinned. “You already are.”


	82. Do You Want to Come, Too?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nancy gets an invitation. She extends it to Frank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kept thinking this prompt had to be this universe, the one started in Hello from the Other Side, continued in Running Out of Time, It's Not Over, and Not in Words.
> 
> This felt right to do, and it makes it so that I am almost back in order with these drabbles. Or at least that is what I am trying to do at the moment. I don't know if I can manage what I think is best for #79, but maybe it'll work to do some of the suggestions I got, now that I'm almost back in order...

* * *

“That was Joe,” Nancy said when she hung up the phone, though she knew she wasn't telling Frank anything he didn't already know. He'd forced her to pick it up, after all. She wanted to get him back talking to his family, but that wasn't a battle she could fight right now.

“I know.”

“He said your mom invited me over for dinner.”

Frank frowned. “Just you?”

“You are the one who won't talk to them, remember?” Nancy asked. She didn't know what he expected. He'd used his condition as an excuse to cut ties with his family, thinking he was protecting them by staying away when what they really wanted was what she'd asked for herself—all the time, every moment—that she could have with him before the end.

“It's better if they don't see me like this. If no one does.”

She sighed. She knew she wouldn't win that argument, even if she had in the fact that he let her stay on with him. “I said I would go.”

“You did?”

She nodded, going to the closet to change her clothes. She shouldn't do this, since it was underhanded and sneaky, but she found herself operating that way more and more these days. She chose one of Frank's favorites, pulling it out and starting to put it on.

“Right in front of me? Since when do you have no shame?”

“Um... probably about the time when I threw myself at you and said I was desperate enough to keep you in all of our lives by having your baby,” Nancy began, still a little embarrassed by that. “Or maybe just when I married you?”

Frank seemed to be fighting a smile. Or a grimace. It was hard to tell with him these days.

She looked back at him. “Would you like to come with me?”

“Nancy...”

“Please?”

“All right. Fine.”


	83. Sweet Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A night after a long, difficult case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally had enough inspiration to write a full one of these. Not enough to do much else, but I did do one of these. I had also forgotten all the suggestions I got for it, and wrote without them.
> 
> It's something. Maybe I can actually finish this project, even if I don't think I can do the others. :(

* * *

“I admit, I'm not sure how I'll sleep tonight,” Nancy said, thinking of the crime scene with a grimace. She had seen too many murders in her young years, and she was no stranger to having her life or that of someone she cared about threatened, but that scene, with all its horrors, was worse than most of them, maybe even worse than all of them combined.

She was glad she hadn't been alone on this one, that she'd had the Hardys and the government with her through it all. She wasn't sure she could have done it alone, and she wasn't just trying to be modest. It had taken all their resources and more to put those monsters away.

“Joe's already out,” Frank said, looking over at his brother. “I don't know how he does it, but I envy him.”

“Me, too,” Nancy said, though she knew Joe didn't always have the sleep of the dreamless.

“And I'm also not sure how I'm going to share that bed with him,” Frank mused, frowning at the way Joe had sprawled out over the bed, sleeping at an angle and taking up most of the space.

“Maybe you'll fit on the edge.”

“Or maybe we'll sleep in shifts.”

She shook her head. “You can have half of my bed.”

“Nancy—”

“It's not like that,” she said. “I mean, we both wonder about what it might be like if it was that, but we also both know we're not going to sleep, and I don't think either of us wants to be alone after that.”

He nodded, and she patted the space on the bed next to her. They sat down, trying to prepare themselves for a long night.

* * *

“Careful. You might end up drooling on me.”

Nancy opened her eyes, frowning. Frank gave her a tired half-smile, and she realized she was using him as a pillow instead of the many provided by their hotel.

“Sorry,” she whispered. “I guess I must have dozed off there for a bit.”

He shook his head. “Don't be. If you can get some rest, you should.”

She wanted to ask him what time it was, but she only managed a yawn as her eyes closed again. At least she wasn't seeing that same horrific crime scene again. Here, nestled against Frank with Joe snoring across the room, she felt safe. That hadn't come with locking up their suspect, but she felt it now, and she knew she could rest.

“You should sleep, too,” she said as she shifted positions. “You don't have to stay up all night keeping watch.”

“I'm not,” he said, brushing back some of her hair. “I know we got him. It's over.”

“Yes,” she said. “Over.”

“Sweet dreams, Nancy.”

“You, too, Frank.”


	84. I Was in the Neighborhood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank opens the door to an unexpected guest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I basically did this before, and the piece I did became a part of Still Shattered, but I still liked it enough to make it about the same and do it again, so... I did. I'm not going to complain, because it took me over a year to find a way back to any of this, and while I'm still not sure I can get back into my longer fics, despite wanting to, I'm making progress here, and that's what I need.
> 
> It was kind of a lousy year. I don't know if this one will be better. I guess I'll see.

* * *

Frank opened the door and stopped, staring. He wasn't sure what to think of what he was seeing in front of him. Not that she was unwelcome, not by any means, she never would be, but he didn't know why he was seeing her here. Now. She was halfway across the country, or she should have been.

“Nancy?” Frank heard himself ask, knowing how awkward he sounded. “What are you doing here?”

“I was in the neighborhood.”

“Liar,” he said, knowing that wasn't true. She lived in another state, and it was no casual drive to get here, not from her home.

“Does New York City count?” Nancy asked, looking a bit too hopeful.

“It's in the same state,” he said, leaning against the door frame. “Should I be worried that something is wrong? Or should I be asking if you have a case for us?”

“Nothing's wrong, and I already finished my case,” she said. “I just... wanted to see you, that's all.”


	85. You're Important, Too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nancy visits Frank in the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm out of order again, by one. I just didn't have something for "Stay there, I'm coming to get you," which should be easier, as it could so be case related, but it wasn't, so I didn't, and I did this instead.

* * *

“I think you took what I said too far.”

Frank opened his eyes, blinking at the bright light of the room and wincing as it invaded his still drugged senses. He couldn't move, and he didn't quite understand how he'd gotten here. He knew where he was—he and Joe had been in hospitals enough times to be very sure of what one looked like, even the more modern ones that tried to decorate themselves differently.

“Nancy?”

She nodded. “I'm here. Your family just went down for some food. Joe will be upset that he wasn't here when you woke up, but he'll be relieved to see you're awake.”

Frank swallowed, not liking the taste of his medication or whatever it was giving him that unpleasant feeling in his mouth. “Did... did we get them?”

“Yes.”

“Good,” he said. “Guess that's worth getting shot over, right?”

She shook her head. “No, it's not. I know we say it is, we chase mysteries, but if one of them got you or your brother killed, I would never... I don't want any case solved at the cost of someone's life.”

“You said... was important to you.”

“I did, and it was,” she agreed, taking hold of his hand. “But you're important, too. More important, even.”

“What?” That was the drugs. He was too foggy for all of her words to make sense.

“I care about you,” she told him, touching his cheek with her free hand, not letting go of his. “I can't lose you.”

“Remind me... have this conversation again... when you're the one in the bed.”

“Only if you promise me you'll stay alive to do it.”

“Promise. Wait. No. You can't get hurt, either.”

She laughed.


	86. Stay There. I'm Coming to Get You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nancy needs some help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I guess I just needed a few more hours to come up with something else.
> 
> Also, I think having spent as much time on an original fiction with a detective pair that are a little like Frank/Nancy (admittedly he's more like Frank than she's like Nancy) may have helped me find my way back to this fandom and this series.
> 
> I just wish I knew how to finish anything. I'm not sure I can finish the original fic, and I still have those other stories waiting for updates I don't know how to write.

* * *

Nancy stepped into the phone booth, hoping it still worked. She couldn't be sure it was maintained, not now, not after so many years of cellphones and wifi, but she had to try it anyway. She didn't know where she was, and she didn't know how long she'd stay awake this time.

She dialed a number she'd memorized despite programming it into her phone, waiting with relief as the call actually connected.

“Hello?” The voice on the other end sounded tired, like she'd woken them.

Nancy frowned. She hadn't thought she'd called that number. “Frank?”

“Nancy? What—where are you? What happened? It's the middle of the night, and you don't sound-something's wrong. What is it?” He swore. “Sorry. I'll let you answer a question now. I'm just a little fried and not awake enough to remember to give you time to answer. Please, tell me. Anything and everything.”

“I'm not sure I can,” she admitted. “I don't remember a lot of it. All I know is that I woke up... walked for a while... I know I'm lost, and I am hurt, but I don't remember the case...”

“I'm surprised you remembered my number,” Frank said, and she could hear how worried he was. “All right, stay on the line. I'm going into the other room to get the trace started. Promise me. Don't leave. Keep talking if you can. Stay on the line no matter what. I'll find you. Joe and I will find you.”

“I know.”

“Just a few more seconds...” Frank muttered, and she heard stuff on the other end of the line. “That's it. I've got it. I'm coming to get you.”


	87. I Saved You a Seat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank is a little late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The exact words didn't get said in this one, but that would have been awkward with the way this one went. It seemed to work.

* * *

“You're late,” Bess hissed at him in annoyance, and Frank grimaced an apology as he moved past her down the crowed row, hoping that he hadn't lost his spot. He hated being late, even when it was for a case, and he knew no one he'd passed on his way in was happy about it, either

He shuffled by George, not sure where Joe was at the moment, but Nancy took her bag off the seat next to her and patted the cushion.

He took the chair, still eying the crowd for his brother. “Sorry. I was starting to think I wouldn't make it at all.”

“I knew you would,” Nancy told him with a smile, “and I made sure I kept your spot.”

“Thank you.”

“You are going to have to tell me everything about your case, though.”

He smiled.


	88. I Noticed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A comment gets a little awkward on a stakeout.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is amazing how easy it is to go from, "I think I can do this" to "I am the worst writer ever and that was terrible."
> 
> I wanted something light-hearted, and I think I missed the mark. I accept I'm not a good judge of my writing, so I'm just going to try and post this anyway.

* * *

“Oh, it is such a relief to be out of those clothes,” Nancy muttered, settling in next to the boys, ready for a bit of surveillance over the undercover work she'd just finished. She'd thought Bess' idea was a good one, and normally that ruse was a lot more helpful, but Nancy had learned nothing during that failed attempt. “That dress was so tight...”

“I noticed,” Frank said. Joe gave him a look, and he reddened, aware of what he'd just said. “I mean... I just thought it must be hard to breathe in and I didn't know—”

“Where you could possibly be hiding your sidearm?” Joe finished for his brother, who gave him a death glare. “I'm sure it's a valid question all female law enforcement officers get asked.”

“That is so not what I—”

“That's our guy,” Joe interrupted as soon as the man came into view. He had his hand on the door and was opening it before he was fully in sight. “I'll get him.”

“Joe,” Frank began, but his brother was off before anyone could stop him. “Always so impulsive...”

“We'll get him,” Nancy said. She gave Frank a small smile. “And now that I'm out of that dress, I actually _can_ run, so I'll go around back.”

He nodded, and she hurried off to catch their suspect.


	89. I Hope You Like It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nancy gets a gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel a little better about this one. It is more in the comfort zone, even if it wanted to go angsty behind the scenes.

* * *

After the others had cleared out, Nancy sat down with her notepad and a pen, making a list as she started through the gifts she'd received. Though she was tired from the party, she still wanted to make sure she had each present accounted for before she turned in, not wanting to wait until tomorrow.

She knew a few of them without having to look, since Bess and George had insisted on her opening theirs, as had a few other friends over the course of the evening. She'd been happy to, even if she was also glad she had a stack of them to go through here, alone. Sometimes it was easier that way, and tonight was no different, as bittersweet as the evening turned out to be.

She picked up the last of the gifts and opened it, staring in surprise. She picked up the letter that came with it and read it over with a frown.

_Hey, Nan._

_I'm sorry I wasn't able to make it in person. I'm busy with a case, which shouldn't be any excuse—I know how much this means to you, and were there any way for me to be there for you, I would have, I swear it. If I wouldn't have blown my cover, I definitely would have made that flight._

_Instead, I'm sending apologies and this gift. I know it's a little unorthodox, especially for the occasion, but I hope you like it._

_Frank_

She smiled, running her hand over the words. Frank had given her the perfect gift, just what she needed but didn't even know she wanted. He knew her so well.


End file.
